


please come back to me (again)

by akhodayar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Derek Hale Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison and Stiles grew up together, Almost a kid fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Allison Argent, Backstory, Camping, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is still an Alpha, Everyone is happy and learns to be a family, F/F, F/M, I may be over doing the tags, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Mama Stilisnki, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall - Hale Pack, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Multi, Not canon compliant after 3A, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scott was always his bro but never hung around kiddie Allison or Derek, Sheriff Stilinski is an exhunter, Sheriff Stilisnki & Chris Argent bromance, Stiles has trouble remembering things, Stiles just cant remember, The Hale Pack - Freeform, so did Derek and Stiles, well almost happy, well shes learning magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhodayar/pseuds/akhodayar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think it worked?" Stiles opens his mouth to say no, to tell Derek it's no use, but he looks up and into green eyes and has flashes of them. </p>
<p>  <em>(younger, softer, happier, safe) </em></p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathes; </p>
<p><em>(relieved, terrified, captivated)</em>  </p>
<p>"it worked."</p>
<p>(Derek just thought Stiles was playing a game; thought he was pretending to have amnesia to punish Derek and Laura for leaving. He didn't know that Stiles <em>actually didn't remember.) </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. time makes you bolder (children get older)

**Author's Note:**

> I have my wonderful girlfriend Jay to thank for letting me map this out with her. She's so much help. and My beta, Miss Ari
> 
> Basically, this is me tying everything I can together and pleasing my need for them to all to be a happy family. Almost happy, anyway. In the end. It is semi-canon up to season 3. Everything that happened in the show happened (minus Derek losing his alpha status. He magically gained it back, okay?). This takes place a few months after season 3a; It starts a few days before summer vacation. Scott and Allison are together at at the start of this. Isaac will join the party later.
> 
> Thanks!

It's on the tip of his tongue, really. He doesn't know why he's constantly angry with Derek, why he's caustic and snappy. It's an ache bubbling in his heart, as if he's broken a bone and left in the full throbbing wake of its healing.

They were walking in the preserve earlier that night, scanning the perimeter and screwing around. Derek and Cora have only been back for maybe two weeks, both happier and lighter than he's seen them in...ever? He doesn't know why, but it feels natural to him, even though he's never seen them happy.

The night ended in Stiles' confusion; Derek and Mr. Argent spitting vicious words at each other, words so familiar yet unknown to him. Why would Derek defend Stiles' father?

And yet; Why would he defend Stiles' _Mother?_

Stiles stops pacing on the floor of his bedroom and shuffles down the steps to his Dad. The sheriff in question is sitting at the kitchen table with his glasses on, looking at a photo and nursing a glass of whiskey. Stiles almost wants to turn around and go upstairs to let his father be. Instead, he makes his presence known, comes up behind his father and gazes at the photo.

It's his mom and what he assumes is her friend. A familiar woman with dark hair and eyes, both are sporting wolfish grins and the dark haired woman is holding a small baby Stiles in her arms while he chews on her hair. His mother has her arm around a boy that can't be more than five, with black hair and green eyes. The photo itself is familiar (it's been hanging on the wall since before he can remember), but the woman and boy feel different. He feels like he should know them, he's just not sure of who they are.

"Dad..." He starts. His dad looks up at him with sadness and calm in his eyes. "Dad what happened earlier? What did Mr. Argent mean?" He pauses, bites at his thumbnail. "What did Derek mean? How do - how did they know mom?"

His dad sighs and stands up. He puts a supportive hand on Stiles' shoulder and walks into the kitchen. The house is quiet; the only sounds are that of the TV in the living room and the two of them. The sheriff pours his whiskey down the drain and braces himself against the sink, staring out the window into the back yard.

There aren't many stars tonight, really. The moon itself is just a crescent, staring down at them, mocking them for being awake at this hour. There's light from the street lamps, fog from the night. It's past one am. It's Stiles' favorite time of night, when the town is silent and peaceful. Not a full moon, not a weekend. No werewolves running around or pretentious teenagers who think its a great idea to run the streets of Beacon Hills at night.

_(Shouldn't he be one of those pretentious teenagers?)_

His dad clears his throat and approaches him, giving Stiles a sad smile. The sheriff holds his son close for a moment and then at arms length.

"You know the answers, kid." He taps his finger on the top of Stiles head, smiles a little lighter. "It's all in there. You just have to let yourself remember."

Whatever the fuck that means.

Stiles lays awake in bed for hours, trying to understand the harsh words that were spoken last night.

\----

_They've been in the woods for hours. Originally they paired off to run the perimeter and check for any supernatural entities. There, of course, weren't any. Stiles was with Allison this time. Normally it was one wolf per human, but since Stiles and Scott and unironically, Scott and Allison had been banned from partnering up, - for very different reasons thank you Isaac and Lydia - Allison and Stiles armed themselves and walked together, whilst Derek and Scott did wolf-y things._

_"I never knew Beacon Hills could be this...quiet." Allison finally says. Stiles snorts and smirks at her._

_"That's cause you showed up and hell broke loose." She smiles and punches him in the arm, Stiles groans and pokes at her hip. "Yeah, it's nice like this. Nothing attacking us or sacrificing shit. It's calm. Even with Derek and Cora back, even though Dr. D said Beacon Hills was now a beacon for the supernatural. It's quiet, for now.." He puts his arm over her shoulders for a while, enjoying the closeness._

_"How are you feeling about that, by the way?" Stiles shrugs at her and twirls a lock of her hair._

_"People always leave, Al. Sometimes they come back."_

_There's something about Allison that relaxes him, a certain quality she has that puts his nerves at ease. At first he worried about it, that it somehow betrayed Scott. After everything they all went through, though, it's fair to say Scott doesn't care that Stiles totally has a girl bro, and that it's Allison herself._

_Allison laces her fingers with Stiles hand on her shoulder and sings softly into the night. Stiles accompanies her tune, happy to have this time with her._

_When they finally reaching the meeting place, they sit on the forest floor to wait on Derek and Scott._

_They're in a rousing game of hot hands when the wolves finally show. Scott plops down next to Allison and tries - fails - to help her win. Derek rolls his eyes at them and ushers them out of the meeting spot._

_Allison grasps at Stiles hand, and then Scott's, giggling when Stiles decides he wants Derek to join them as well._

_"Derek! Derek!"_

_"What, Stiles."_

_"Hold my hand!"_

_Stiles extends his hand to Derek, wiggling his fingers and trying to reach for the older man. Derek all but rolls his eyes._

_"But if I hold your hand, who'll hold mine?" Scott barks a confused laugh and Allison pats his head with their intertwined fingers sympathetically; no matter how many times Derek humors Stiles' antics Scott gets confused. "I want in the middle. Allison has to switch me."_

_Stiles appalled face sets her off on another round of giggles. "No! No way! The werewolves have to be on the end!"_

_"Or the werewolves could just leave." Stiles heart drops to his stomach and his blood runs cold. The moment he hears the gun click he backs up and pulls Allison behind him, holding her arms to his chest so she stays put, much to her protest._

_Mr. Argent is pointing a loaded gun between Scott's eyes. Derek's eyes bleed red and his teeth extend, he sends a warning growl at the hunter. Mr. Argent doesn't lower the gun; if anything his hand becomes more steady. Allison is frozen in shock, her hands grasping at the front of Stiles' shirt. It feels like forever before anyone speaks._

_"Mr. Argent...what are you doing? We have a truce." Scott is entirely too calm for a kid with a gun in his face, true alpha or not, and it sends shivers down his Stiles' spine._

_"Allison you're coming home with me, now." His voice is even but somewhat desperate. Allison shakes her head._

_"Dad, your gun. Put it down. We - We have a new code!" Allison speaks desperately, now beginning to try and wrench herself from Stiles' grip to grab her bow and arm herself._

_"Allison Athena Argent! Get over here now!" Even in the situation, Stiles has the urge to smirk. Of course she's named for the Greek Goddess of wisdom and warfare. Stiles decides it's his turn to speak up._

_"Mr. Argent, just put the gun down. We've taken down kanimas and alphas and darachs together. We can settle this like men. Civilly."_

_"They," he moves his gun, if only to point it to Derek as well, who growls louder this time. "are not men. They're creatures. They're monsters." Stiles shudders at the mans harsh words._

_"They're kids, Chris." Everyone is confused by the voice that has yet to reveal itself, but Stiles knows who it is before he even sees the face. "They're still children. Like we once were. No matter what they are."_

_His...dad?_

_Chris falters, finally. He looks at Stiles father with certain understanding that Stiles can't comprehend._

_"I want him - them - away from my daughter. She won't do this. I won't let her." Allison tenses behind him, and looks at Scott who is sporting his very common confused expression_

_"She's doing nothing wrong, Chris. If anything she's following her fathers footsteps; falling for the very thing she's trained to kill."_

_...what?_

_"What." Stiles and Allison speak in unison, while Scott's face falls deeper in confusion. Derek doesn't falter. Which; weird._

_Mr. Argent finally lowers his gun, slowly, as if afraid Derek or Scott will lunge. He rolls his shoulders and looks at the Sheriff with what seems like remorse and anger._

_"I get that you and Alice raised your son to believe its okay to love the monsters, I mean hell John, she pretty much was one herself, but I won't let Allison do the same."_

_Stiles will say it again, what the hell?_

_His fathers face contorts in rage but it's Derek who stuns him. The dark haired man growls loud and steps forward._

_" **Don't** talk about her like that! She wasn't a monster, she was fair and she loved us all. If she was a monster than what the fuck are you!"_

_Scott gives Stiles a look and slowly walks towards him and Allison while the sheriff gets between Chris and Derek, grabbing Derek by the arm and hauling him away._

_"Go home, Chris. Call it a night." Mr. Argent gives them all one last look, scoffs, and turns to leave._

_"Let's just hope this doesn't end in fire this time." Derek growls again, but Stiles father is forcing him the rest of the way to his car, Scott, Allison, and himself following them._

\----

He's fully awake when his alarm finally sounds. Stiles sighs and shuts it off, then very literally rolls on his bed and on to the floor.

"Dad?" He waits a beat and slowly gets off the floor when there's no response. His dad is already at the station today. He wouldn't notice if Stiles went to Derek's and Cora's new condo instead of school, would he?

Nah.

There's only four days left until summer vacation anyway.

Stiles grabs his towel off his bedroom floor and drags it with him into the hall bathroom. Instead of closing the door behind him, he leaves it wide open and sings softly to himself while he showers. He rushes through it, washing his entire body off with a sweet, apple scented soap. Lydia hates that he doesn't properly shampoo and condition his hair, but soap is soap to him.

He keeps the shower cold, hoping that the icy water will wake him up easier and fill him with some energy, having not had any sleep. It covers his skin in goose bumps and makes his whole body shake and convulse but it does the trick, he feels wide awake now.

Getting dressed is a blur, he picks random clothes off his floor, sniffs to make sure they're clean ( _they smell clean, at least_ ) and throws them on carelessly. He's out the door and starting his car before he knows it.

The trip to Derek's is pretty short. The loft was twenty minutes away, on the very outskirts of town, almost to the city. This time, the condo is hardly across town, close to the bakery and coffee shop; it's hardly a ten minute drive. He pulls his car into the driveway next to Derek's, taking a minute to breathe when he puts his car in park.

He can see Derek waiting for him on the porch; probably heard Stiles jeep coming down the road. Scott and Isaac continually whine that they can hear his transmission going on out from miles away. He needs to go in there and talk to Derek about what happened last night, about what Derek said. How did Derek know his mom, and why did Mr. Argent say that? Why did his Dad and Mr. Argent act as if they knew each other?

Stiles doesn't even make it out of the car before he hears Derek's scoff. He doesn't look at Derek yet, he's preoccupied with shutting the door, but he just _knows_ Derek is judging him with his eyebrows.

"You have three days of eleventh grade left and you're skipping?" Stiles sends a wink over at the older man as he comes around his jeep and on Derek's porch with him. He wants to lean over and hug him, has to bury the instinct down. He doesn't know why he always wants to lean on him, hug him, hold him, tease him. It's easy with Derek. Familiar. Derek's hand finds his shoulder and Stiles finds him self staring at it.

"I uh, I'm skipping today. I needed, we have to talk. Can we talk inside?" Derek nods and slides his hand to Stiles' lower back, leading him into the house and to the kitchen table. He sits on one of the stools and accepts the cup full of peppermint tea. His absolute favorite.

How Derek knew that is beyond him.

He takes a long drink and watches Derek. The older man looks nervous, stressed out. He's leaning against the table, facing the front door. He's wringing his hands and his brows furrow, mouthing words every so often. Stiles almost doesn't want to interrupt him, but clears his throat anyway. Derek looks up, it's almost comical, the way Derek looks confused, like a deer in headlights. He shakes himself out of it and turns around to face Stiles, leaning on the table with his arms folded in front of him.

"What do we need to talk about?" Stiles bites his lip and scratches the back of his head.

"Last night. What you said."

"What about it?"

"You said -- you talked about _my mom_ , Derek."

Derek sighs long and suffering. He runs his hands through his hair and stands up straight.

"I _knew_ you were still upset, _fuck_..." Stiles stares as Derek approaches him, stands directly in front of Stiles and clasps his hands together. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Derek looks down at the floor, not meeting his eyes. "I haven't been fair to you. I shouldn't have left, either time. But Stiles, you have to realize, it was the right thing to do." Stiles has tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't realized -- does this mean, is Derek not only apologizing for leaving, but for leaving _Stiles?_ "I know you don't see it that way now, but leaving with Laura, even leaving months ago with Cora, helped me grow up."

Wait.

Leaving...with Laura? That was before Stiles knew him.

"When Laura and I left, we did it because it was the best thing we could do for you and Uncle John." _Does Derek mean his Dad?_ "He already had enough to deal with after everything. He didn't need us around, confusing you more and screwing everything up. It was better for everyone for us to take a break, for a while."

Stiles has tears threatening to fall and he doesn't know _why_. He's so confused, what is Derek going on about? What the hell is going on? Derek takes a deep breath and takes Stiles' hands in his own.

"Leaving hurt, Stiles, but it made me into a better man. So that when you're ready, I can be the man you deserve."

Stiles heart clenches. _God_ , he wants to kiss Derek. He wants to leap into his arms and kiss Derek until neither of them breathe, until he melts into Derek and never leaves his side, but something's not right. Some of the things Derek said, they don't make sense. Stiles has to say something. No matter how much he just wants to say he's ready now, whatever that means anyway. He looks up into Derek's eyes, there's a certain fondness and almost adoration, and Stiles just feels so warm.

"You've uh...only left me once." In an instant Derek's eyes go hard, and his face loses all emotion. Stiles blinks, wants to take back the words instantly, he's give anything to have Derek looking at him the way he was seconds ago.

"Are you still going to play this game, this ignoring our past thing? It isn't healthy, and you're hurting me. I don't know what else I can do to make it up to you. It's too late to change that I left. I'm sorry, I really am, but you can't keep punishing me for this; it's not fair."

Stiles sees red. Ignoring their past? If anything, Stiles spends every moment awake analyzing each moment with Derek! How Can Derek say that, when Derek had the nerve to pack up his shit and walk out on their pack?

"Our past, Hale? Do you mean where you hid in my house when you were a fugitive, when you tried to get me to cut off your arm, or when you fucked my teacher?" Derek crosses his arms and looks away, almost like he's ashamed.

"Okay. You're right. I fucked up, I hurt you. I get that. But you weren't giving me anything to work with, what with your back and forth bullshit."

"What the fuck does _that_ mean?" He all but shouts, getting off the kitchen stool and standing up in front of Derek with his back to the table.

"It means that I'm not playing your game anymore. We can talk about things when you decide you're ready, but I'm not playing along like you have amnesia and don't remember me anymore."

_What?_

" _ **What the fuck are you talking about!**_ "

Derek pauses, listens to Stiles heartbeat. It's steady and fast, there's no blip or tick to indicate Stiles isn't telling the truth, that Stiles has no idea what Derek's talking about. Derek's confused, why is Stiles doing this?

" _Do_ you have amnesia?" He asks, bewildered. Stiles seethes, Derek can see Stiles anger rising, his blood boiling. He can hear Stiles heartbeat pick up.

"No I don't have fucking amnesia, cant possibly forget what a dick you are!" Derek flinches at Stiles shouting, almost backs away, but still holds his stance. "I don't know _why I fucking missed you_ these past few months. You're still the same asshole Scott and I met in the woods!" Stiles crosses his arms like a petulant teenager ( _because he **is** one_ ) and huffs, averts his eyes to the floor and mutters darkly under his breath, " _This is private property_." He mocks, making a face, and looks back up at Derek. "Such an asshole."

Derek nearly stops breathing. He feels the panic rising in his throat, it claws its way out of his stomach and nearly makes him sick.

_Stiles really doesn't remember._

Derek steps forward into Stiles space, who backs up into the table. Derek places hands on the table on either side of Stiles, and Stares straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure that's how we met?"

"I...yes?" Stiles watches Derek's face fall, watches him lose his composure. Derek shudders, leans his head forward on Stiles shoulder. Without thinking, Stiles places his hands on Derek's waist.

It feels so familiar. Its insane, it's like this has happened before. He's sure he remembers something, someone crying on his shoulder like this, with Stiles' hands on whoever's waist, he can practically hear the quiet, phantom sobs and feel the tears wetting his shirt.

But there are no tears, no quiet sobs. Just Derek's deep, careful breaths. The memory is fuzzy and makes him dizzy and he's not sure who that kid is. He hardly registers that Derek's speaking at first, and has to focus hard on his quiet voice.

"I need to call Dr. Deaton."

"Derek, how do _you_ remember us meeting."

Derek answers him without missing a beat.

"You were born on April 8th, 1996 at 2:43 am. You were six pounds and a month early. You scared everyone, because you didn't scream. You yawned and stared at everyone with big, dark eyes. Your mom told everyone it was because you were born ready to run with the wolves."

_How the fuck did Derek know that?_

After Scott got bit, that story became funnier to him. He vaguely remembers it, how his mom used to say he was "born to run with wolves" and now he is "the boy who runs with wolves"

Stiles stares at Derek with wide eyes, and Derek finally looks up at him.

"How...how did you know that?" Derek's swears he can feel his heart hit the floor, Stiles can see the fear and sadness across Derek's face. Derek backs up from him and pulls out his phone.

"I, fuck, just go sit in the living room. I need to make some calls. I'll be there in a minute."

Stiles nods and watches Derek walk off with his phone, mumbling into the phone making Stiles wish he had taken the bite, just to hear what Derek's saying.

Maybe then he'll understand what's going on.

He picks his tea off the table and takes a sip, grimacing at how it's no longer warm, but still taking it to the living with him anyway. He feels dizzy, again. he has to sit down, has to steady himself.

Sitting on the couch doesn't help him. He still feels dizzy, still feels the world slowing, and it's getting harder to breathe; it's like his throats closing and--

Oh god, he can't have a panic attack, **_not here_**.

He tries to regain his breath, tries to focus on the tea in his cup but that's just making it worse. He _swears_ the tea is swirling like a whirlpool, and how can it when no one is touching the cup? He can feel the floor shake beneath his feet, yet none of the walls are shaking, how can it be an earthquake?

He's finding it harder and harder to breathe, the air is getting heavy and thick. He can't seem to get enough air into his lungs, it's like he's drowning, like he's filling his lungs with water--

"Stiles, _Stiles_! You have to breathe, **_just breathe with me_** okay?" Derek's hands are on his back, and the older man is next to him, giving him enough space and taking long, deep breathes, encouraging Stiles to breathe with him, to match Derek's.

In minutes that feel like hours, he's calm. His head is no longer spinning and the floor is steady. He's breathing even and staring at Derek, wondering how Derek knew what to do, knew how to ground him. In a moment of wonderment, he looks over at his tea cup.

Why is the tea still moving? And why doesn't it bother Derek like it does Stiles?

Why does he seem used to it?

"Are you okay, now?" Derek's voice is rough, but calm and soft, lulling Stiles into fatigue. He supposes it makes sense, the panic attack took any energy he had and now, now he needs to crash.

Derek flicks on the TV and puts it on USA. Stiles raises an eyebrow, Derek _hates_ crime and supernatural shows. Says his life is too criminal and supernatural to put up with watching that shit. Prefers ABC family and sitcoms. But Stiles loves them, when he can, he sits with his Dad and mocks them, the predictability and easiness of the shows.

Stiles curls up on the other side of the couch, his focus turned not to Detective Stabler, but to Derek. He's sitting across from the couch attempting to look relaxed, but Stiles _knows_ Derek now. He knows Derek's ticks, his mannerisms, his expressions. He can see how tense Derek really is, can see his brows furrowed and the muscles in his back taunt and tight.

He stays silent long enough for a car chase and for Tutuola to catch the perp _(predictable)_ before he finally bites his lip and speaks up.

"I didn't mean, what I said. I missed you a lot. There's no one else that can keep up with my attitude, or plays into it. And I know I can count on you, you know? You always," he pauses, finds Derek staring at him intently so he continues. "try to protect us. Even if you never say it, you try hard to care for your pack. And don't even try to tell me I'm not part of it; I've saved your ass and you've saved mine enough to know we're pack. I just, missed you."

Derek stares at him for a long moment, studies his face. Stiles stays stock still; like prey hoping the predator will move on to something better. He bites his lip when Derek nods and looks back at the TV. Mutters a soft, " _I missed you, too._ " under his breath.

Stiles launches himself across the couch and into Derek's arms. A long overdue and well deserved cuddle time will take place, damn it, Stiles will make sure.

Stiles feels warm and safe, his head on Derek's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, Derek's arm curled around his body, and his other hand tangled in Stiles hair.

He drifts off watching Benson and Stabler do a shit "good cop / bad cop". He feels more content than he has in _months_.


	2. you're everything you were ever supposed to be; don't you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please come back to me (again) [Soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/teamhuman/please-come-back-to-me-again)

Stiles wishes that whoever is talking while he's trying to sleep would kindly _shut the fuck up._

He opens his eyes and glares at the closed door, wondering where he even is. He's laying a bed, body across the bed with his head hanging off the edge. It takes him a few blurry seconds to realize he must still be at Derek's, and probably in Derek's bed.

Which means Derek must have carried him here.

Well that does wonders for his mental stability.

Stiles sits up in the unfamiliar bed and rubs his face, wiping the drool from his cheek. The voices in the hall finally grow quiet but don't stop, he figures Derek and who ever else have realized he's awake. There are slow careful footsteps and then a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and it's Isaac, looking tired and flustered, probably from rushing here from school, after spotting Derek's mass text to the pack. Isaac walks over and sits beside him, handing him half of a candy bar. Stiles thanks him quietly and nibbles on it, not quite hungry but wanting something to settle his stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles takes a deep breath and looks over at the wall.

"Like I got tackled by a werewolf." Isaac snorts and rolls his eyes, pushing his shoulder lightly. "What's going on out there? What are they talking about?"

Isaac shakes his head and stares at the open door for a moment. Stiles knows that face; he's seen it on Isaac, Derek, and Scott enough to know he's listening into a conversation he shouldn't. Stiles doesn't interrupt him; waits patiently for Isaac to talk.

"I don't really know. Derek's on the phone with Deaton, I guess he's going to be late. He keeps talking about gifts and charms." He pauses, "At first I thought it was Cora's birthday or something, but then he said something about witches and now I'm just hoping there isn't a coven in town." Isaac shrugs and lays back on the bed, wiggling around until he finds a comfortable spot. Stiles lays back beside him.

"Who's all here?"

"You, me, and Derek for one. Cora's here somewhere, but she and Derek got into it and hour ago and I haven't seen her since. Lydia and Scott are on their way. Apparently Allison and her Dad are coming." Isaac looks as confused as Stiles feels; at least he's not alone in that. "Your Dad's here, too."

Stiles nods and looks up the ceiling, trying to find pictures in the paint. He closes his eyes, just for a couple seconds, and when we opens them the room is dark and he's overheating.

Might be due to the curly haired werewolf plastered against his side.

"Isaac, wake up, get off me." He mumbles, pushing at the dead weight. Isaac opens one eye at him and promptly covers Stiles' mouth, moving half on top of him and pretending to snore.

Stiles laughs and pushes harder, then groans when he can't move Isaac.

"Isaac come on, you're too heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Isaac looks up, hardly hiding the amusement in his eyes. "I'll have you know that we have the same body type. If I'm fat, you're fat tubbers." Stiles laughs louder, giving up his attempts of pushing Isaac off.

This seems to work, because the next thing Stiles' knows is Isaac is standing up and offering him a hand to stand up.

"Derek says to come down when you're ready. Everyone's here now. We kind of fell asleep for a while. He says your hoodie is on the chair." Stiles looks around the room until he finds, sure enough, his hoodie sitting on the desk chair.

He accepts Isaac's hand to stand and grabs his hoodie, slipping it on and chewing on his sleeve. Isaac puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder before he can walk down the hall.

"I don't know what's going on, or who's involved. But I trust you." Stiles stares at him; he knows what that means for Isaac. Especially for Isaac; a wolf, an abuse victim. Trust is _everything_. "Okay?" Stiles nods and before he can over think it, reaches out and gives him a quick hug, like he does with Scott when Scott's feeling bad.

The unspoken _'I trust you, too.'_ is louder than ever.

They walk down the hall and into the living room. Scott and Allison seem to be the only two paying attention to them. Scott smiles broadly whilst Allison's smile is more reserved and nervous. She's sitting on the couch, tense and still. Waiting.

He glances into the kitchen and spots Derek, Mr. Argent and his father having a heated discussion in hushed tones. Derek notices his presence and nods towards him, both the older men follow Derek's path and end their conversation.

Sitting by the bay window is Cora and Lydia. The younger Hale is visibly upset; Lydia's trying to comfort her, holds her hand and murmurs soft, soothing words to her.

He's not even going there right now.

Isaac pats him on the shoulder and walks over to Scott, leaving Stiles in the middle of the room feeling lost. He catches Derek's eye and holds it. His father looks between the two and sighs, pats Derek on the shoulder, and motions for them both to walk to the living room.

Stiles takes a few steps backward, suddenly uneasy.

"Son? Come sit down next to Allison. We need to have a talk." 

Oh god, Allison looks even more nervous now. 

He looks at his father skeptically but walks over and sits beside Allison, glancing at her for any explanation and biting the sleeve of his hoodie when he receives none. 

Nobody moves too far. Derek sits on the arm of the love seat, next to Scott and Isaac. His and Allison's fathers pull to kitchen chairs in and sit a few feet in front of both him and Allison; Lydia and Cora stay on the bay window. His father, Mr. Argent, and Derek are giving him and Allison the same concerned faces. 

He just wants to know what the fuck is going on, honestly. 

His father sighs and looks over at Mr. Argent, gesturing at Allison and Stiles. Chris raises an eyebrow and looks over at Derek, who shakes his head and shrugs. Stiles feels so irritated and impatient. Why are they being so frustrating? He wishes they would just--

"Say something!" Allison shouts in desperation, her cheeks turning pink, embarrassed that she shouted. The sheriff sits up in his seat and puts his elbows on his knees and looks at his son. 

"Stiles, we need to ask you some things. And I understand that it's hard for you; but I need you to try hard to remember, okay?" Stiles nods and waits. In the end, it's Chris who starts it off. 

"What do you remember about your Mother?" Stiles brows furrow in confusion. Why is he being asked this, of all things? Is this about the woods? 

"Like, what do you mean? What about her? She had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like me. I mean, well, I look like her. She was really young when you got together. What else?" Chris shakes his head and looks over at the sheriff. 

"Something more along the lines of her life and her friends. What do you remember that she did?" 

Stiles pauses and thinks, he doesn't really know, to be honest. He remembers little things, but it surprises him that he knows very little. 

"She didn't work...right? But she, she wasn't home a lot. Or, we weren't?" He bites his lip and looks down at his hands. "Uh...she knew Heather's mom from school? And..." He cant remember, why can't he remember? It's hardly been seven years. 

"What do you remember about the day she died, son?" 

What? 

He searches himself for the answer, he really does. He can feel the panic rising in his throat again. Really, twice? He's getting dizzy again, he doesn't know why he keeps feeling dizzy. He can't remember anything about the day she died. He can't even say it's a blur; it's just blank. The most he remembers about his mother's death was staying with Scott and Melissa for a week after. 

Why can't he remember? 

He looks up at his father, finally. Stiles has tears welling up in his eyes; he hates the look his Dad is giving him. One of pity and remorse. It's a terrible look. 

"Dad, what's going on?" He finally asks, Allison nods, hoping to understand the same and why she's even here. Chris sighs and looks at Stiles. 

"When your mother died, you were there. And we're not--" He looks over at Derek and Stiles father again. "we're not sure of what happened, or how it happened, but you made yourself forget everything about her and associated with her." 

Stiles stares at Chris as if he's grown another head. Again he's left wondering what the hunter could possibly know about his mother; wonders why he seems as if he knew her well. 

"I don't understand." He says finally, looking at Derek for help. 

"We think it was your gift." Derek says, completely avoiding his eyes and instead looking at Stiles father. 

"My...what?" He looks over at his friends for help, but it's no use. Even Lydia looks confused; perfect brow arched at Derek, waiting for answers. It's the sheriff who finally gives them. 

"Stiles, when your mother died, your gift did everything it could to keep you from hurting. There are many differences between born witches and practiced witches or casters. One being that each born witch has a certain gift. A talent they just have where as other witches can only force that spell or can not imitate it at all." 

Now, wait, witches? Was Isaac right, is there a coven in town? Why does his father know so much? 

"Born witch?" 

"It's like being a born wolf." Derek answers at the same time as Lydia, who says, "So Stiles is a witch." 

Hold on. 

"Wait..." 

_He still doesn't understand!_

"In Gerard's bestiary it said..." 

It said a lot of things; it vaguely explained witches and casters. It said both were dark and vicious, he hadn't believed that for a second. There were pages on witches lost, though. As if someone had erased them. 

"Does that mean mom...?" He doesn't have to finish that, because the three of them are nodding at him. 

The room is silent. Stiles can't look at anyone, doesn't want to. Allison grips on to his hand, anchoring him to the living room. He's so confused yet at the same time, things are making more sense. Why he was able to make the mountain ash work by belief, why he never had to touch it to break the line yet Allison had to physically break the line. 

He has one answer and is left with a million more questions. Lydia, god bless her, takes the time to ask the more obvious ones while Stiles sorts through his head to find the right words. 

"You said there are other differences between a born witch and a practiced. What does that mean?" Chris takes over again, and Stiles is going to have to remember to ask why they both seem to be comfortable switching off answers because this just isn't normal for him. 

"Well, the gift, for one. Aside from that, like Derek said; it's like the difference between a bitten and born wolf?" 

"That doesn't make sense." Isaac starts, getting looks from everyone in the room. He averts his eyes to the floor, then up at Derek, the only one he feels comfortable addressing. "I mean, witches and wolves are different species. When it comes down to it...witches are still human, right?" 

Derek nods and gestures towards himself and Scott. 

"They're human, yeah. But It's the mind set that's the same. A bitten wolf, at least a newly bitten wolf, sees his wolf differently. At first, Scott treated it like his wolf was a different version of himself, like an alter ego or a split personality. For a born wolf, like me and Cora, we **_are_** the wolves. There is no alter ego. It's not just a part of me, it's who I am." 

"For a born witch, its the same idea." His father starts, addressing the entire room with a persona Stiles has only seen him do around the other deputies. "The magic is a part of them, it's what makes them who they are. A witch who only practices or casts sees it as an ability. An extension of what the can do. Simply put, they see it as a skill not a trait." 

Isaac nods slowly, sitting back against the couch and gazing over Stiles, as if he's reexamining him. Stiles bares his teeth and is met with a smirk. He's not expecting Chris to continue, but jumps when he does. 

"In some ways, a born is more dangerous than a practiced." 

"Chris." His father warns, a tone Stiles has heard plenty.

"He needs to hear it, John." His father grimaces but says nothing else. "A born is naturally better than a practiced. Especially with the elements. They can easily move water," Shit, was that why his tea kept spinning? "or cause earth tremors," Oh yeah. He is **_definitely_** why those things kept happening. "or even make fires burn more quickly. This can be a great down fall."

"Because of kids, right?" Lydia interrupts, writing notes down on her binder. Seriously; Stiles loves her to death, only she would think to keep this for the bestiary. "Kids throw fits. They get upset and excited easily. They have to be taught to control emotions, and with magic it'd be harder. If they feel close to elements natural, any burst of emotion could, figuratively, catch fire." 

The sheriff nods at her, glancing over at Stiles for a moment. Stiles is not okay with all the looks he's getting at the moment, and is supremely thankful for Allison's stoic presence next to him, as confused as he is; and for Scott who just looks genuinely confused as to why Derek is being so calm and straight forward. 

It's a hell of a change, he'll admit. 

"Exactly. It's a hard habit for a witch to break, even into adulthood. We had to constantly remind Stiles not to point his finger at anyone and to take a deep breath," ( _Stiles! Just breathe with me okay?)_ "when he got upset. Alice got the same way. If we called her Claudia, the ground would shake. She hated it, wanted to go by her middle name. The first time I met her she nearly caused an earthquake and sent some nasty curses at me. Burned my arm, too. She always had trouble with elemental control, and Stiles was never able to learn it." 

"Witches have no mercy. Witches are vindictive and wicked. They do not see their magic as a potential weapon; but as a blessing." Stiles looks over at Allison, who after all this time being silent decides now to speak, quoting Gerard bestiary with astounding accuracy. "This is not to be looked over. The wrath of a witch is more dangerous than the bite of a wolf or haunting of a spirit. A witch will not show mercy if you deceive or betray them." 

She looks at their fathers with the scariest expression he has ever seen on the young hunter. Both men almost look guilty and Stiles finds himself staring at her in awe. It takes him a moment to register that she is angry for him; that in her own strange way, she's defending him. 

"You're implying that Stiles has no control; that his mother had no control. If you were so concerned with her being wicked, or with him becoming wicked, then why did you marry a witch? Why did you know so much about who she was the moment you met her?"

Stiles watches his father for the answer. He's terrified; how does his father know all of this? 

He's not sure he wants to know the answer. 

"I knew who she was, because your grandfather and my father sent us to Beacon Hills to check on a pack that had taken in a witch. Before any of you were born, when Derek's Mother Talia hadn't even been the Hale alpha yet, I was a hunter." Stiles heart drops, Allison gasps, and Scott's eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head. "I grew up with your father, Allison. He's my brother, like Scott is to Stiles. And somewhere deep in your head you know that. You just don't remember yet." 

And here he goes with the _’you know the answers, kid'_ thing. Stiles lets out a frustrated growl, a habit he's picked up from Isaac. 

"How can we just not remember this! It isn't possible! What you're saying isn't possible!" 

His father's calm expression pisses him off more, how can he be so relaxed when he's speaking fucking Greek!

"It's possible because you made it possible. You somehow used your gift to protect yourself and those around you from hurting that way again." 

**_"What the hell do you mean gift!"_** He shouts and stands, feeling the floor move beneath his feet and-- 

It's almost exhilarating, now, knowing he did that. He made the earth move with his power, his magic. That's the most exciting thing he's ever done, how can anyone not be amazed with this? 

Allison pulls him back down and grips onto his hand again, holding him still. 

"Your gift stems from your mothers. It's almost--"

"Worse. It's worse." Derek mumbles, looking at the floor. 

"Worse?" Stiles can't help but ask, begging and praying Derek will just look up at him. His father clears his throat, gaining Stiles attention back. Chris starts off, looking the most as if he's trying to explain it to himself. 

"Your mother's gift was something different. She could make you see whatever she wanted, but she couldn't make you believe it." 

"And how did that work?" Lydia asks, still scribbling notes, Cora rolls her eyes, still not saying anything but lurking in the corner, like her brother. His father steps in, with what seems like more knowledge of her "gift".

"She could show you any images you wanted, she could make it look as real as she wanted, but you didn't have to believe it. If you were under her enchantments, would be very aware of it. She could make you look in front of you and see a river, but you couldn't smell the water or hear it flowing. As long as you were in coherence of your senses, she couldn't do anything to make you believe that there was a river in front of you." 

"How is mine worse, then?" Stiles asks, curious as to how anything could be worse than that. Derek takes a deep breath and looks up, finally. He looks upset, worried. It's a vulnerable look that Stiles is hardly used to seeing on him. 

"You can make anyone believe what you want. You can get inside their minds, put the memories there, even if they're not real. They'll be convinced they did that." He looks away, shifting his position and looking at the wall behind Stiles head. "You can also take memories away, like some trained alphas can. You can bury thoughts so far into anyone's subconscious that they're inaccessible."

Oh, fuck, no. 

His father sighs, looks up at Stiles. 

"Son, your gift is the reason you don't remember any of it. It's why Allison doesn't remember. You even made me forget, for a while. Until months ago, when you got angry with me for not believing in what I was trained as a boy to hunt. When you said told me your mother would've believed you, you broke a part of the spell. You were so angry with me for not believing that you unintentionally showed me why it was the _truth_." 

This isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening.

"You've taken any memories of your mother and your childhood away from anyone you could, including yourself."

"No." He whispers, not that it does any good. He has to know the truth, now. He has to. 

"You took away anything that had to deal with her. Allison, the Hales, Your Uncle Chris. You grew up with them. We were all pack. Even Allie and Chris, back then. There's so much you've forgotten." 

"I don't want to know anymore, stop." He eyes are burning, he can feel the tears wanting to spill. Scott gets up and moves to his other side, putting his arm around Stiles and grounding him as easily as Allison is. 

_Oh god_ , Allison. 

He can feel her shaking. He doesn't know if its with sadness or anger and he doesn't want to find out. 

"You were attached at Derek's hip, as a child. Cora and Allison were your best friends as much as Scott was. Laura used to sing you to sleep. After the day your mother died, the day of the fire," 

Fuck, how did he not realize before that it's the _same damn day!_

"You wouldn't talk to anyone, Stiles. You were with her when she died. Derek and Laura got you out of the house, they wouldn't let me go in. Didn't want me to see your mother. We rushed to the preserve, to get help, but..." His father trails off, leaving Derek to pick up. 

"Laura and I smelled fire through the town. We hadn't realized it was our home until we were halfway to the house and Laura's eyes started glowing red." He shakes his head at the memory, running his hands through his hair. "We took you to Melissa's house after that. You were best friend's with Scott, anyway. You'd be safe, there." 

It's quiet for a long time. Everyone is tearing up. Allison is full on sobbing, now. So is Cora. Allison calms herself long enough to get words out. 

"Why didn't I know Scott and Lydia, then? If I, if I knew Stiles..." 

"Your mother and I weren't married or even together until you were eleven." Chris says. Allison nods and wipes her face. Which, whoa. Stiles didn't know that at all. Or did he? 

He feels better once he sees Scott's jaw drop, confusion etched on his face. 

Much better. 

"Yeah, I know that. You both home schooled me, you said it was easier than putting me in a different school every week." 

"Scott and Stiles knew each other because Melissa and John met when there was a highway pile up years before you were born. When Scotts mom was a young EMT and John was just a patrol cop. She didn't know anything about supernatural stuff and John liked it that way. He had a normal friend. They went to school together and you were homeschooled. You two just never had the opportunity--" 

"Last night you nearly shot me." Scott interrupts. "You've apparently known about me a long time. And even if not, we've worked together this past year. What's different now?" Chris breathes deep and folds his arms. 

"You're an alpha, now. You and Allison weren't together for a while. But now you are. I wasn't thinking straight, I was blinded with what happened in my past, and I was angry. I didn't want my daughter hurt." 

It's not an apology but Scott will take it. 

"How do we fix this?" Allison stands up, eyes wide, looking at her father and the sheriff. "How do we break the charms? How do we remember?" Her father takes out his phone and narrows his eyes at it, presumably reading a message. 

"Deaton has an idea of how. He's on his way, he should be here soon." Everyone is relatively silent for a bit. 

Cora is glaring at everyone. Allison is pacing the room. Lydia is scribbling notes. Isaac and Derek are looking at him. Scott is leaning against him, burying his face in Stiles neck, something he does to leave his scent on Stiles. His father and apparent Uncle _(He's not going there. That's too weird_ ) are leaning back in there chairs, looking exhausted. 

Stiles tried not asking, he did. He tried to forget what his father said about he and Derek, but it's sticking.

"You said, I was attached to Derek's hip. So, Derek and I got along? Like, well?" 

He tries not to think about what Derek said earlier, about being a better man for Stiles, when he's ready. He's not sure how to approach it, or even if his Dad knows about it. His father has always been lenient on potential partners. He's never cared who they are as long as they treat him right and aren't within 5 years of his father's age. Not that Stiles has had offers he's actually considered. 

Well, until this morning that is. 

His father smiles, almost fond and warm. It's a nice change from the solemn expression he's been wearing through this talk. He spares a glance of Derek, who looks more at ease now. even Mr. Argent seems lighter. 

"Derek was about five when your mother fell pregnant with you. He was so excited for you to be born." His father chuckles, and Derek's ears turn pink. Chris is cracking up and Stiles is wondering what's so funny. "Actually, he was also very concerned about your birth."

"Why?" Chris snorts with laugher and Derek snarls at him, no heat behind it. 

"Wolf pups are born blind and defenseless. In Derek's five year old mind, he was thoroughly convinced you would be too. He begged your mother to let him care for you and carry you around, so she promised him he could." 

"Why did he want to carry me?" Stiles asks, not quite understanding the train of thought. Chris positively howls with laughter. Derek kicks at his chair, but it does nothing to stop the hunter. He glowers and looks up at Stiles, completely embarrassed. He mumbles out an answer. 

"I thought you were going to be blind. I thought I should carry you around so you wouldn't get hurt..." 

Oh. 

_Oh, his heart._

Stiles is certain that his heart has melted, he can feel his face heat up. He gazes at Derek and he can't help but appreciate how beautiful and good and genuinely (it's not even surprising) caring  this man is. He wishes so desperately that he could remember Derek, that he could remember having him like that. 

He wouldn't mind Derek wanting to take care of him again. 

He's snapped out of it by his father, who is patting Chris on the back, trying to calm his laughter. Cora speaks up.

"You had him wrapped around your finger from the day you were born. Anything you wanted; he got. He always carried you around, even when you were ten. You didn't even have to ask him, you just gave him this look and you were on his shoulders or back in an instant. Any time you did something bad he was at your defense in an instant." 

He looks over at Cora because she sounds down right disgusted. His father sounds fond, Chris had been laughing and Derek was blushing but Cora looks livid. 

"And of course it's still the same as it used to be. You fuck up and everyone is treating you like a baby doll." Derek growls at her, Scott tightens his grip on Stiles' arm. 

"Cora, don't do this." Derek starts, standing up and facing sister. Stiles feels unnaturally betrayed, as if Cora has hit him. What she's saying doesn't even make sense to him and yet he feels as if he's been stabbed in the back. 

"You're doing it right now. You treat him like he's fragile and small and underestimate his abilities, then when he hurts us all you just let it go." 

"That's enough. Stiles is doing his best to understand." His father says. Stiles face burns with shame. Like his father is apologizing on his behalf and that's just not far. She lets out a humorless laugh. 

"Seriously Cora, stop. This isn't his fault we need to help him, not punish him." Derek's arms are crossed and he's mirroring Cora. Scott pulls him in closer, as if shielding him from the argument; something Stiles used to do for Scott when his parents fought. 

"Not his fault?" She looks at her brother with such anger and disbelief that even Stiles can feel is blood boiling. She looks over at him, her eyes flashing a brilliant gold. "You know it **_is_** your fault they're all dead right? You have to know or you wouldn't have made yourself forget it." 

_Where the **fuck** does she get off--_

"Cora! You don't say that!" Derek grabs her arm and she snatches it away. Chris and his father are up in an instant, trying and failing to diffuse the situation. Lydia looks alarmed and glances around the room, calculating the best escape route if needed. Cora is still glaring and yelling at him and Stiles is so very angry. 

"It happened because you're just a fucking kid, you know that? Because you weren't enough!"

He tries not to open his mouth, he really does. 

He looks up at here and snarls with as much venom as he can. 

"You're only a year older than me! You're just a kid too!" Cora snarls back, pushing Derek's hand away ( _who's still trying to grab at her. You'd think two_ **hunters** _could at least keep Derek at a distance)._

" _Exactly_! You're younger than me and you were attaching yourself to my brother, acting like you were his mate! So he had to distance himself from you and find someone else and we _all_ know how that went!" 

Scott starts murmuring soothing words in his ear and Allison stops pacing to stand in front of Stiles. Stiles father finally gets a hold of Cora and starts dragging her to her room.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Derek shouts at her, Isaac is now by his side, calming him down the way Scott is for Stiles. At some point, Lydia found herself at Stiles side, where Allison once was. 

Cora allows herself to be walked the rest of the way to her room, but had to make a grand departure ( _she's a Hale, after all)._

"This is what happens when you try to play house with the little wicked witch, Derek!" 

**_"_ He is not wicked!**" Allison screams after her, shaking with rage. 

Even she looks surprised at her outburst. 

Cora's door slams and Allison covers her mouth, eyes wide. Why would she be so offended by that? And why does she believe that with everything she has? She looks over at Stiles with the same expression. 

"You're not wicked." She repeats quietly. 

Why doesn't Stiles believe her? 

His father walks back into the room and once again, everyone is silent and staring. The sheriff sighs and looks at Derek with a level gaze 

"No one said anything about my son being anyone's mate, especially right now. He doesn't need that right now, kid. And you know it." Derek stares at his father for a long moment, and it makes Stiles' stomach churn. Without saying a word, Derek turns around and goes to the kitchen. 

Stiles suddenly feels the need to move. He feels trapped squished between Lydia and Scott. He wrenches himself from their grasp and stands up, walking over to the bay window where Cora had been. 

He breathes deep a few times, trying to calm his nerves. It makes more sense to him, why it always took higher doses of adderall to keep him calm; even then he still felt like he was buzzing. Every panic attack felt worse, like the ground was shaking and he couldn't get a grip. Now that he recognizes that this buzzing, this movement is his magic, he can feel it. 

It's a surge low, beneath his skin, in his bones. He feels it with every movement, every feeling. He's upset now, and he can feel it itching to get out, to move and expand. 

There's a loud crash in the kitchen and everyone looks at the kitchen door. 

"Did...I do that?" Stiles could feel his magic needing to get out, but he didn't think anything would-- 

There's another loud crash in the kitchen. 

Derek? 

His father puts his finger up as if to say he'll be right back, and Dr. Deaton walks through the door. 

"So I hear we have a problem, Stiles." He says, setting a bag on the coffee table.  Stiles shrugs at him but doesn't leave the window. 

"I guess so." Derek and his father come back into the room, his father's hand on Derek's shoulder, leading him into the room. The sheriff gives a welcome nod at Dr. Deaton and stands beside Chris, pushing Derek back onto the love seat next to Isaac.

Deaton pushes a stool into the living room, motions for Stiles to come sit in it. Stiles eyes it skeptically. 

"I'd like to check over some things before I find a remedy for this situation, Stiles. Is that okay?" Stiles nods and walks over and seat himself on the stool. Deaton takes Stiles' face in his hand, examining his eyes and holding his jaw still. 

Stiles tries to hold still, he really does. But the local vet who is secretly a emissary is doctoring him and he's not sure if he's okay with this. 

"Are you even qualified to do this?"

_"Stiles!"_ Scott and his father shout in unison. His cheeks flush and he hears Chris snort. Honestly, he hadn't been aware that Mr. Argent could laugh so often. He mumbles an apology and Deaton smiles. 

"You're a lot like your mother." He says. Stiles heart sinks. 

"You knew her too?" He asks, wincing slightly at the childish tone in his voice. The vet nods and takes his hands off Stiles' face. 

"Very well, actually. She was very powerful, your grandmother broke off from a coven in Ireland. Your mother was in the pack before I even became Talia's emissary." 

Stiles' face falls. It seems that everyone knows things about his mom and it's upsetting knowing he hardly knows anything. 

Or at least, he doesn't remember. 

"I can't believe I know so little about her." He mumbles, looking away from the vet. Deaton narrows his eyes. 

"Actually, you know quite a lot, being the child of a witch and a hunter. It's not a very common occurrence." Stiles considers this. He supposes he would know a lot, if that's the case. 

"Yeah, it's just," He lowers his voice, as if the wolves wouldn't hear him. "It's like my whole childhood is a blank. The only person I really remember is Scott, and even that's a little fuzzy. I don't remember anything." 

Deaton nods and hums, glancing over at Derek with an unreadable expression. Stiles squirms in his seat, he really does feel like he's at the doctors. 

"So I've heard. Tell me Stiles, Scott once told me you recognized who Derek was the moment you saw him. How did you know who he was, if you didn't remember?" 

"My dad, he uh..." He glances at his father, who looks confused. Chris is sitting next to him sending a sympathetic look over at Stiles. "My dad, used to say things about "the fire" and at the time, I had no idea. So I looked it up. It always bothered me, what I read about. It just stuck in my head." Deaton nods again. 

"It seems as if the charm is very advanced, to have held steady all these years. There are little cracks in it, probably why you trusted Derek without knowing any better, and knowing things about him that no one had to tell you." He steps away from Stiles and into the kitchen, filling a cup with water and setting it on the kitchen island. "When you were a child, you were very in touch with the elements. Water and wind are the lightest and easiest for you. Derek mentioned that when you panic, you sometimes shake the ground. I'd like you to try and pull the water up and out of the cup. I want to see what happens when you consciously use magic." 

Stiles nods and walks over to the island. He can feel all eyes on him and tries to ignore it. He looks over at Deaton for some explanation of how to do this -- he honestly has no idea what to even _do_ \-- and Deaton only motions for him to continue. 

Great. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and concentrates hard on taking the water from the cup. He can feel the magic bubbling beneath his fingertips, once again itching and _begging_ to be released. He can feel his palms tingling.

Nothing happens. 

He bites his lip and itches his palm. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach. It's a warm, fluid feeling inside him. He pushes it, up through his arms and finger tips and-- 

The cup tips over and spills. 

"Holy shit." Isaac whispers, getting shushed by both of the girls. His father curses under his breath and Scott just stares at him. 

That's not what he wanted to happen. He wanted to move the water, not the cup. 

Deaton shakes his head, almost frowns at it. Derek grabs a towel off the oven handle and cleans the water.

"Your magic isn't doing what you desire. It's working, but not in the ways you want. It's trying to find a way out in any outlet it can." Stiles sighs and feels the angry tears burning behind his eyes. He lets out a frustrated huff and sits back on the barstool, putting his head on his hands. Allison moves from her spot next to Lydia to walk over to him and press her face to his back, trying to comfort him. It eases his heart a little. 

Deaton walks over to him again and crosses his arms. 

"Let me ask you; do you feel easily get overwhelmed? Fatigued? Any feelings of random guilt or sorrow?" Stiles nods and folds his hands over Allison's, squeezing them once as a thank you. 

"Yeah, sometimes. Especially fatigue, even with the amount of adderall I take I still constantly fall asleep in the weirdest places and positions." Scott scoff out a small ' _yeah he does'_ and Stiles sends a glare at him. Deaton hums and his expression turns into an interrogatory one. 

Stiles now understands why it irritates both Lydia and Cora. 

"Your inner energies are quite unbalanced, this isn't an uncommon thing in most people. Your trying to protect yourself so much, that your power can't flow through you correctly, so in turn, you can't use it as you wish. This can also cause emotional issues, though at this time it's nothing we need to worry about." Deaton walks over to his bag and takes something from his bag and slips it into his pocket. "Think of it as a light. If it's turned on at full power twenty-four seven, issues will occur." Stiles nods again, can't quite shake the feeling of being doctored. Allison nuzzles her face into his back; a reminder that she's still there.

"So how do we stop the issues, then?" Chris asks. Stiles wants to oppose Mr. Argent asking the questions and being involved, but he feels almost comfortable letting him do it. Like he's used to it, as if he would with his own father.

He doesn't know if it's all the time they've spent working together, or for the fact that he's actually _family_ to Stiles and that -- 

It's just so **_fucking confusing._**

"As for your lack of control of your magic, that can be solved by finding an anchor and an outlet. Balancing your energy. But that can be done over time. What we need to focus on right now is your and Allison's memory." Allison tenses behind him and Stiles feels guilty again. "Her memory can not be given back until we break the charm on yours. The best ways for us to do that is the same way I've always recommended." 

_Oh goddamn it he means the ice water!_

Stiles groans and Deaton smiles, almost as if he finds it amusing, the fucker. 

"This should bring the both of your memories to the surface. After that, I believe a banishing spell, with protection elements could help release any blocks you still have up and prevent something like this from happening in the future." Allison finally lets go and stands up, looking up at Deaton. 

"Will we need an emotional tether, like with the temporary sacrifices? We were under the water for sixteen hours last time." Deaton shakes his head and gestures towards Isaac.

"No, this is very similar to an alpha taking a memory, like when Deucalion took Isaac's or Talia once did with Peter and Derek. You two will have to approach it the same way Isaac did, only I hope with less of a fight." Isaac just smirks, like he's proud of himself. Deaton rolls his eyes and looks over at Stiles again. "Allison, could you go stand with Scott? I'd like to try and test Stiles gift, and he'll need some space." 

And doesn't that just make Stiles nervous as hell. 

Allison nods and backs away from him, Stiles suddenly misses the calmness of her. Deaton gets close to Stiles and he almost wants to back away himself. He finds Deaton's eyes boring into his own. 

"This was your mother's," He takes Stiles hand in his own and drops something in it; Stiles resist the urge to look down, feeling challenged by the vet.  "I was told when Laura and Derek found you after your mothers death, you were hiding and holding this."

_Well now Stiles has to look down._

"Do you remember this at all Stiles, even seeing it in another situation?" 

**Shit.**

He knows what this is, he does. It feels hot in his palm, as if it lives. He can feel it's very pulse in the stone, heat radiating off it. It's a beautiful opal, a fire opal, he thinks they're called. It's set in silver, and hung around a chain. 

He realizes they're waiting for an answer. He feels as if the world is slowing; getting more quiet. 

"I...uh...hiding?" He says, eloquently. Derek speaks, or at least he thinks it's Derek. 

"Yeah, you were," He clears his throat, he sounds shaky almost. "hiding in the closet with it." 

Stiles stares down at the amulet again. Derek's getting nervous, what's happening to Stiles? 

"Mom said..." Stiles starts, and Lydia thinks it must be a trick of light, because it looks as if Stiles eyes are getting _darker._

"Stiles," Deaton snaps his hands in Stiles face, he doesn't even flinch. "Stiles stay with me, what did your mother say?" 

"If I ever need it, it would help..." Derek doesn't like this one bit, he doesn't understand what's happening to him. Chris and the Sheriff look up at him, worried and tense. 

"Do you remember anything else?" Deaton asks, Derek can see Stiles' irises go completely black, matching his pupils, and Derek _knows_ this is very bad. 

_"Don't try to run_."

What? 

Deaton retracts back, as if he's been burned. Even the vets eyes are frantic and confused. 

"What did he just say?" Derek asks, not even expecting an answer. Deaton is once again snapping his fingers at Stiles. 

"Stiles? Come back, try and talk to me." He says, and just what the fuck, what is happening? Stiles isn't responding, his staring at the wall with the empty look in his eyes, they look almost **dead.**

"Stiles?" Stiles looks over at Deaton but makes no attempt to respond and it is the ** _most frightening thing Derek has ever seen._**

Derek rushes over to Stiles at the same time Chris and John stand straight up, ready to rush over as well. 

"Hey! Stiles, come on!" Derek says, shaking Stiles knee and kneeling in front of him. He gets nothing. 

"Oh my god, his eyes. Deaton what's happening! Is he okay?" Lydia asks, her voice going up a few octaves. Deaton just grimaces. 

"He's stuck in his head. When a born witch uses their gift their irises become either very dark or very light. He has get out of it. Stiles, talk to me. Tell me about school." Derek gently nudges the vet out of the way and holds on to Stiles hands, trying to anchor him back to the room.

"Listen to me Stiles, we don't have to do this anymore, okay? You don't have to remember that. Just please come back to me!"  Derek is frantic and panicking, he needs Stiles to come back, _he can't lose him again._

"What can we do?" Isaac mumbles, staring in fear for his friend, his pack, "How do we make him stop?" 

In an instant Chris is across the room, determination in his eyes. He wrenches Stiles hands from Derek's and holds one hand gently while shoving his thumbnail under Stiles'. 

"Fuck!" Stiles shouts, springing back from Chris, pained and surprised tears forming in his **_perfectly normal_** eyes. "What the hell!" Stiles looks up at Chris, who has his hand on the back of Stiles head and rubbing it as if he were a child. 

Stiles is pretty okay with that, actually. It's comforting. 

"You okay now, kiddo?" He asks, staring down at his godson ( _his godson, Jesus_ ). Stiles nods and leans into the contact.

"Are we going to test it now?" He says, looking over at Deaton when Chris walks away.

He's never seen so many frowns at once. 

"What?" He asks. His father sighs and his head falls to his hands. Chris reaches over and pats him on the back. 

Derek, who hasn't moved from in front of him, finally stands. 

"We shouldn't do this." 

"Do what?" Derek reaches for -- whatever Stiles has been holding and Stiles snatches his hand away, giving a very human warning growl and shaking the ground beneath him.

Derek slowly pulls his hand away, his jaw set. 

"He's not ready for this." Derek says, gesturing at Stiles. Stiles doesn't understand what's going on, again.

 "Well it's not up to you, now. Allison says, defiance in her eyes.

"Did you not see what just happened!" Derek shouts lowly, he faces Deaton. "He is my pack, I can't put any member of my pack in danger. I don't want him doing this." Stiles watches Scott stand straighter, prouder. Stiles loves when Scott stands up for himself or the pack. He loves seeing his dorky brother go true alpha. 

"He's my pack too. It's not up to us, Derek. It's up to him and Allie." Derek growls and Scott's eyes flash red, Isaac jumps in between them, looking nervous. Chris rolls his eyes and his father makes his signature sheriff stare. 

"Maybe we should give Stiles some space?" Isaac says carefully, staring between his alphas. 

Stiles looks over at Lydia, who he's been having an unofficial staring match with since everyone started fighting for Stiles' rights. 

"Lyds?" He asks. Lydia walks over and stands beside him. 

"Your mom's pendant is very pretty." Stiles looks down to the item he's been holding. Sure enough, it's his Moms amulet. It's the most beautiful thing he saw her wear. It's a fire opal, he knows well. She got it after he was born, because she said they were _made_ for him. It's set in silver and he can practically feel it's pulse, as if it lives. 

"Yeah, it is." Stiles shrugs, "My mom said if I ever needed it I should take it, because it would help me. Whatever that means." 

Wait, how does he know that." 

"You should put it on. Here, let me help you." Lydia reaches out her hand carefully. Stiles stares at the amulet and her hand for a moment. 

For some reason, he feels he can trust her with it. He feels as if he's sharing it's importance with her, not like she's trying to take it. It feels special, somehow. As if she understands the amulet. 

"Sure, okay." He hands her the amulet and receives a raised eye brow from Deaton, a huff from Derek, eye rolls from his Dad and Chris, and blinding smiles from Allison, Isaac, and Scott. Lydia takes the amulet and puts it around his neck. He can feel it thrumming against his heart, it makes him feel warm and almost happy. 

He smiles at Lydia, a big goofy grin, and Lydia smiles back. She then turns to look at Derek, Deaton, and his father. 

"Anyone else want to doubt Stiles' strength, now?" She asks. Stiles doesn't know why, but he feels triumphant. 

Even though he totally knows that Lydia is just playing on what Cora had said earlier. 

Derek sighs and runs his fingers through his hair ( _and god, does Stiles want to be his fingers right now, or maybe he just wants Derek's fingers on him?)._ He glances at Stiles and then Lydia. 

"I'm not doubting he is strong, I'm doubting his control. I understand that we need to do this, I just think it's too much for one night." 

"We're not doing this tonight. I still need to gather some supplies for this, I'll need help from Lydia, Isaac, and Cora to acquire some of it and set up. We'll do it in the morning." He starts packing things in his bad. Derek looks less tense but still apprehensive. 

Deaton finishes packing up and Stiles is glad he didn't try to take the amulet. He looks over at his father and Chris, and his fathers "not taking anyone's shit" glare hardens. 

"I hate to say this, gentleman, but I think now and especially after we break the spell, it'd be best for Stiles and Allison to stay here with Derek and Cora. I'm sure the others will want to, as well, if that will make you feel any better." 

Oh, now does Stiles like _that_ idea. 

His father directs his glare to Derek, then Stiles. Stiles bats his eyelashes, trying his best to look innocent. He rolls his eyes and looks back at the vet. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alan." Chris laughs and his father glares at him, too.

"It will be good for stiles to be around things that will bring his memory out naturally." Deaton says, and Chris laughs again. His father turns to face him. 

"You can shut it, Christopher. You pointed a gun at Scott for dating your kid." Chris stops laughing but can't hide the amusement from his eyes. His father turns back to Deaton. "Have you met my son? If you think his magic control is bad, you should see his self control." Stiles does his best to look offended. 

"I resent that!" He shouts, getting several eye rolls in return. Deaton simply chuckles. 

"He will have some, 'homework', of course. I think Derek would be the best to handle it, do things they all would have done as children, visit those places. He shouldn't strain himself too hard, but being around things and just experiencing them would prevent things such as him becoming 'stuck in his mind.' Allison will be able to regain her memories faster, as well." 

Stiles and Allison both groan and bitch about summer work. His father seems to accept this and looks expectantly at Derek. 

"They'll both be safe here, Uncle John. I promise" _(God, is that going to take some getting used to.)_ His father levels his glare at Derek. 

"I know they will. But I trust you know what's appropriate and not, kid. You two aren't kids anymore. Certain things are no longer acceptable." 

Whoa, what does that mean?

Derek nods and mumbles an 'I understand’ under his breath. Allison runs over to her father and hugs him, tells him how Scotts going to take her home to get clothes then they're coming back to Derek's. Cora finally resurfaces, glaring at Stiles the whole way, and walking with Lydia out, behind Deaton and Isaac. 

Stiles father approaches him and hugs him tight.

"Chris and I are heading out too. We're going to find Peter and have a chat with him. I'll bring stuff for you tomorrow. I love you, kid." Stiles hugs him again and mumbles an 'I love you too'. His Dad goes to walk out but turns around as he and Chris walk out the door. "And keep it in your pants and your hands to yourself, Stiles." **  
**

**"Dad!"**

The door slams shut, leaving him in there alone with Derek. 

Well, shit. 

Stiles shuffles his feet awkwardly, avoiding Derek's look. His mouth is dry and he finds it hard to speak. He studies his nails and clears his throat. 

"I'm sorry, you know. For causing all this." He means Cora, of course he means Cora. Everything she said, while pissed him off, felt so true in ways he can't hope to explain yet. He sees Derek fold his arms through the corner of his eyes. 

"I'm sorry too, for yelling and trying to make your decisions. What happened," he sighs, "really worried me; freaked me out." Stiles' hand finds the amulet on his chest, he presses his fingertips to it for comfort. 

"I still have no idea what happened. One second Deaton was telling me he wanted to try something and the next my hand was hurting and everyone was freaking out." Derek nods absently, so Stiles doesn't press it. 

Honestly, all Stiles wants to know about right now is something Cora and his father said. They both made it seem like... 

Like Stiles is Derek's _mate._

He's going to ask, he has to. He has to know how Derek feels about him. He knew Derek liked to tease and taunt him, that Derek obviously had grown to love their banter. But Derek having a real interest in him? He only found that out this morning." 

"Was Cora lying?" Derek looks up at him and narrows his eyes, waiting for Stiles to specify. "About uh...the mate, thing?" He asks, wincing at his awful choice in words. Derek sighs and messes with his hair. 

"Not really." Stiles snaps his head up at Derek, wide eyed and nervous. Is, is Derek really saying-- "You're uh, you're my mate." 

Derek's eyes are sincere and full of determination. It makes Stiles heart speed up and her nerves go crazy.

_Well, it was good seeing ya, Su-chinn._

"I'm just gonna--" Stiles jerks his thumb towards the hall and all but bolts down the hall. He grabs a random shirt and pair of sweats off Derek's dresser. He thinks Derek set them out for him, because they're neatly folded. 

He walks into Derek's master bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He takes his time showering this time, letting the warm water wash his body. 

He's not sure if he's worried or ecstatic when he starts wishing the water pressure was better and it actually happens. 

Magic, dude.

After drying off and getting dressed, he stares into the mirror for a long time. Being alone leaves him with his thoughts. 

He feels awful, forgetting his mother, dragging Allison's memories away with him. God, Cora was so angry with him, called him wicked. He read the bestiary, he knows wicked is means for putting a witch down. He's forgotten his whole childhood, which apparently included a huge family. 

And apparently; he's Derek's mate. Derek Hale. The guy he accused of murder and almost let drown in a pool. The same guy he taunts and mocks several times a week. Same wolf who walked out on the pack months ago and came back expecting open arms. 

The same douchebag he's been practically in love with for a year. 

Fuck. 

_What kind of monster is he?_

He runs the water warm and splashes his face away, trying to rub away the red, puffiness from his tears. He feels pathetic, crying like a child and throwing a tantrum the moment he's alone. 

There's a soft knock at the door and Stiles can only assume it's Derek. He calls for Stiles and Stiles throws a muffled 'just a sec!' at the door. His scrubbing becomes more frantic; pathetic tears turning to frustrated sobs.

The door swings open with a bang. 

Stiles spins quickly to face the shower, so Derek wont see his pathetic face. 

"What do you want sour wolf, I'm busy!" He snaps, wiping at his eyes furiously. He hears footsteps and is engulfed in warm, strong arms; a firm, solid chest on his back. He can feel his heart rate spike. Derek nuzzles the back of his neck and Stiles' skin feels hot. "What are you doing; let go." Stiles mumbles, hardly putting up a fight. 

"I never told you before," Derek mumbles against his skin, his breathe hot and tickling against his neck, "that you're my mate. You never knew. I never told you." Stiles heart seizes up and he tenses against the older man. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He can't help but ask. 

"I thought you were mad at me, I thought you hated me, what would you have done if I told you?" Stiles considers this, slumps against the wolf in defeat.

"I...I don't know." 

"I waited for so long; I came home the first time and wanted you but it was never the right time. You're so young." And that just-- 

It _pisses Stiles off._

Stiles wrenches himself from Derek's arms and sits down on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest like he's an all of six years up. He feels absolutely bitter and jealous. It was hardly half a year ago when Derek was _fucking_ his teacher and he has the **nerve** to say he waited? 

"You slept with Jennifer Blake. Or whatever, Julie Bacardi." 

"I'm sorry, it was just...it was hard, for me." Stiles snorts. 

He set himself up for that. 

"Well obviously it was or there wouldn't have been any fucking." He says crossly. Derek glares at him, obviously not pleased Stiles' attitude. 

"You know that's not what I meant." 

"I was here, Derek!" He shouts, looking up into pale, shocked eyes.. He calms himself, quieting his voice down. "You could have gladly come and fucked me poor, pathetic me. Even when I hated you, I wanted you and you know that." He looks down, embarrassed by what he said. He whispers the rest, not trusting his voice to go any louder. "I was alone too, I always felt alone and I never knew why." 

Derek shakes his head, sitting beside Stiles' and taking Stiles' hand in his own. 

"You're so young, Stiles. You're only sixteen." 

"I'm almost seventeen. I'm a year older than mom was when she met Dad." 

"I'm twenty-three Stiles." 

"Dad was twenty-four! I call bull shit, Derek. My age doesn't matter. It never has and you know it." Derek shakes his head again and Stiles wants to punch him. 

"We aren't your parents. This is different." 

"Yeah, and how?" Derek's brows furrow, like he's _actually trying to come up with something._

"It's a different time and there are laws? I don't know, okay? It's just different." Stiles feels the tears forming again. 

"So Cora was right?" He pauses, bites his lip, feels tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm not enough, so you had to find someone else." 

Derek's eyes widen and he takes Stiles face in his hands, frantic and worried. He presses his forehead against Stiles' and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"No Stiles, that's not it. You're more than enough, okay?" Derek pauses, swipes away more tears. "I...I always loved you." 

Stiles heart stops. _Loved._ As in past tense. And he can't help it, he flashes back to another moment, clear as day in his head. The day Jackson died (twice. He died twice.) and he can't help but reiterate what was said and-- 

"Do you still?" He looks up into Derek's eyes through blur and sees hope, sincerity. 

Love. 

Either Derek knows exactly what he's doing or Stiles is just incredibly lucky. 

"I do still love you." Derek says, nuzzles his cheek, kissing the tears away. "I always will." 

Well now Stiles is crying for an entirely different reason. 

They stay there like that for a few minutes. Stiles crying his heart out and Derek comforting him, nuzzling and pressing kisses everywhere but his lips. When he calms down, Derek stands up and offers Stiles a hand. Stiles takes it, but is graceless on his tired legs, stumbling into Derek's body like a new born fawn. 

Without a word Derek scoops him up bridal style and carries him to his bed. Stiles is sure he should feel emasculated; but all he feels is warmth. 

After careful sitting Stiles down, Derek tries to step away and Stiles grabs his arm. His face goes red immediately. He bites at his thumbnail and looks up at the wolf. 

"Did we ever...do anything?" He asks, knowing very well they didn't. Derek had to have been fifteen or sixteen when he left, which means Stiles was maybe ten. But he wants to make Derek blush again, like he had earlier. 

Derek's face and ears turn the color of an apple. 

Yes. 

And then he laughs. He _laughs_ at Stiles. 

_Asshole._

Derek sobers up quickly and looks at Stiles with a shit eating grin. 

"Do anything?" 

"Dad said certain things weren't acceptable anymore." Derek's smile falls slightly. He deserves it. He shrugs at Stiles. 

"We use to like, bath together. I would bite you sometimes, I hurt you pretty bad more than once." 

Oh and isn't that a lovely picture. 

Stiles raises his eyebrows. 

"You could always hurt me again," he suggests, knowing very well he's crossing some lines, "I won't mind." He gives Derek a showy wink, who blushes in return. 

Stiles feels encouraged. 

"Are you coming to bed, Derek?" He asks, coy smile playing on his lips. He feels like a world war two housewife, trying to seduce Derek like this. But if he plays this off with confidence, it might work. 

Derek looks like his brain short circuits, but he gets on the bed a few feet away from Stiles anyway. 

**Score!**

Stiles smiles and crawl over slightly, getting a little close to the wolf but giving enough room so he could pull away. He sits on his ankles and pulls at the bottom of Derek's shirt, biting his lip. 

"So...mate, huh?" Derek nods, looking absent and positively serene Stiles tugs at the bottom once more and -- 

Derek's taking Stiles hands in his own and removing them from his shirt. 

_Goddamn it._

"I told your father I knew what appropriate was, Stiles." Stiles can hear the exasperation in his voice, but when has Stiles not been persistent? He gives Derek his best Scott McCall puppy eyes and pout.

"Technically speaking, it is appropriate for a mate to uh...care for the other, is it not?" 

Derek's eyes flashing red should not be as hot as it is. Fuck, he's done for. 

Derek finally chuckles and takes Stiles face in his hands. He runs his thumb over Stiles bottom lip and Stiles has to resist the urge to lick his lips. Derek's not even looking at his eyes when he opens his mouth to speak. 

"You are something, Stiles." Stiles hums in response, watching the way Derek lips his lips, leans in so clothes Stiles can feel Derek's breath on his mouth; warm and inviting. 

And fuck it, he doesn't care if he's a cliché. 

"Something that's yours." He breathes against Derek's lips, Derek's lips are soft and sweet, pressing against his in a way that's both completely different and better than he expected.

Derek's kisses are slow and careful and gentle, almost like he's afraid Stiles will run away if he shows he wants more. 

Well, Stiles sure as _fuck_ wants more. 

He grips onto Derek's shirt and in one swift _(thankfully graceful_ ) movement, he's on Derek's lap, knees on either side of Derek's hip and flush against hip that he can feel every part of Derek's body. He can hardly suppress the low groan that bubbles up his throat and into Derek's mouth. He gets a growl in response and blunt, human nails digging into his side. Derek pulls him closer and nips at his lower hip, eliciting more quiet sounds and short breaths from Stiles. 

Stiles suddenly feels dizzy and familiar, and he doesn't understand. He knows this hasn't happened before. He pulls back away from Derek's mouth, doesn't open his eyes for fear he'll see the room spin. 

"Stiles?" Derek sounds frantic. He going to start to hate that tone. Stiles refuses to open his eyes, lets his head fall against Derek's softly. 

"This is going to sound crazy, but have we kissed before this?" He feels Derek shrug, shift Stiles weight to something more comfortable. 

"Sort of. You used to kiss my face and hands all the time." Stiles nods, that actually makes a whole lot of sense. 

So Stiles can deal, he has more important things to do. 

He kisses Derek's lips once more before taking Derek's shirt beneath his fingers and pulls it off, tossing it over shoulder. 

Goddamn. He swears Derek's body is sculpted from fucking marble. He trails his fingertips up Derek's body and over his shoulders, scanning every inch of skin he can. Stiles kisses him again, exploring his mouth, Derek's shirt slides of his left shoulder, exposing his skin. 

Derek kisses Stiles back with as much as attentiveness as the younger man is giving him. He pulls back to nip at Stiles chin and kiss his way down to the exposed shoulder, nipping with human teeth a his flesh, then pulling the shirt back up. Stiles pulls Derek's lips back to his own, threading his fingers in Derek's hair, tugging and pulling at his scalp. 

The shirt falls again. 

Derek pulls away from Stiles lips, the hairs on his neck stand up at Stiles whine, and he looks over the younger man's face as he lifts and holds the shirt there. 

"I use to imagine you, in New York." Derek says, counting the moles on his face, "Wondered what you would look like when you got older." Stiles gives a contented huff, looks at the wolf with surprise and ease. 

"You did?" Derek nods, allows his hands to fall back to Stiles' waist. Stiles bites his lip and pulls at the bottom hem of his own shirt. "Was I better or worse than what you imagined?" Derek laughs, his eyes wander to the pale, exposed skin on Stiles shoulder. 

"Neither, really. You're just...different." He pauses, ponders this. "And the same." He leans in and nuzzles Stiles shoulder. "And your scent, I'd forgotten how you smell." Stiles grimaces, scrunches his nose. 

"I smell like sunshine, thank you." He says petulantly. Derek smiles again, more absently, reminiscing. 

"When I saw you in the forest that day, with Scott I caught your sent and it made me..." He doesn't continue with that sentence, shakes his head and continues. "I just, I didn't realize it was you, at first. It had been so long, and you smelt so different, but also the same." Derek nuzzles at his shoulder more, Stiles can tell he's scenting, like Scott often does. Stiles hums, considering if he should do what he can feel in his bones is completely and fully right. 

But he also feels as if they're moving so, so fast. 

Stiles cocks his head to the side, baring his neck to Derek in a way, he know, is showing vulnerability and safety to the wolf. Derek growls low in his throat, but  presses his nose and mouth to Stiles neck anyway, mumbling about finding him a smaller shirt, one that won't fall. Stiles shakes his head and gets off Derek's lap, only to lay back on the bed and pull the older man with him. 

_Why is he so okay with moving so fast?_

Derek continues on his neck and shoulder, nipping and nosing at his skin, his hands resting on Stiles' hips. Stiles' hand falls low, pulling at Derek's belt. Derek places a hand over his. 

"Stiles, we're not doing that." He says with an exasperated finality in his voice. Stiles smiles, trying his best to look reassuring. 

"Come on Derek, I want to." He says, biting his lip and  fumbling more with the belt. "I want this; want _you_." He finishes. 

"I told you Dad I knew what appropriate was." Derek says, ears turning pink. Stiles whines low, doing his best to imitate the wolf-like whine Scott often pulls out on Allison. 

Oh, well, Derek didn't seem to mind that. 

_Huh._

"This is appropriate. Mates care for each other all the time." 

Derek positively _shudders_. 

"C'mon Der, no harm in it." He finally, finally gets the belt undone. Derek lets out a small, hardly audible, wolf-like whimper, ears becoming pinker by the second. Stiles does his best to imitate the sound, hoping Derek will respond well to it. 

He does. 

Stiles slides his belt off and throws it on the floor, somewhere near his shirt. Derek stills on top of him, latches his hand on to Stiles wrist and holds his arm. 

"Grounded, you're grounded. No more of that." 

**Grounded?**

Stiles laughs at him, trying to get his hand from Derek's grasp, slides the other one down to palm at the front of Derek's jeans, getting another shudder. 

"You can't ground me." 

"Yes, I can. You're under my care and I'm an adult. You're grounded." He moves Stiles other hand and pins them down on either side of his head, kissing him breathless. Stiles nips at his lower lip and Derek growls, more of a contented sound than a warning. Stiles pulls back and giggles, hums low in his throat in what can almost be considered an imitation. 

"That's my alpha." Derek's eyes flash red, for the second time since they got here.

Then the front door opens. 

Stiles eyes widen and he slides out from under Derek in a swift, graceless movement. He presses his back to Derek's chest, pulling the sheets over them both. He shushes Derek. 

"Maybe they think we're asleep!" He whispers, as if they couldn't hear them. Derek snorts a laugh. 

"Scott will know, the entire room smells like you and arousal." Stiles turns his head to narrow his eyes at the wolf. 

"I smell like fucking sunshine, okay?" 

"What the hell is going on?" Scott says, wearing the same narrow eyed expression Stiles is as he walks straight into Derek's room. 

Allison simply giggles when she sees them. 

Stiles shrugs at his best friend.

"We're just....chilling." Allison laughs again, studies the shirt and belt laying on the floor. _Fuck_. 

"Scott and I chill. Many, many times. Several times in a row." She ponders, as if she's not mocking Stiles. "In several different positions." She finishes, getting an incredulous look from her boyfriend and an almost fond one from Derek.

"Don't encourage him." Derek mutters, curling his arm around Stiles waist, Stiles wiggles a little, finding comfort in the warm furnace behind him. Scott gazes at his arm before shaking his head. 

"I'm pretty sure you having half your clothes off isn't going to help Stiles and Allison's memory." 

"I'm sorry, do you actually know that for a fact? It may help." Stiles says, suddenly irritated with his cockblocking best friend. 

"Stiles, don't be like--"

"I'm taking the room across from  yours, Derek." Allison says, interrupting Scott completely.  Scott stares at Stiles, confused and hurt at his best friend's attitude. They're _brothers_. Scott just wants what's best for Stiles. He doesn't want Derek to hurt him or screw him up. 

Derek nods at her, and Allison pulls Scott from the room. 

"We're going to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" 

Scott follows her out. He leaves both doors open. Doesn't stop Stiles from flipping over and picking right up where he left off. 

Derek growls again, this time in warning and swats his hands away. 

"Stiles, stop. You're grounded." 

"Allison sassed us, if anyone's grounded its her." Stiles presses an open-mouthed kiss to Derek's collar, receiving a whine from him. 

He could get used to that sound. 

"Both doors are wide open." 

"That's Scott's fault. Ground him too." Stiles doesn't care if every door in the house is open. How is he supposed to keep his hands off Derek? 

"Everyone is grounded." Derek says, dead pan. The corners of his mouth twitch when Scott shouts _'you can't ground me'_ from the other room. Stiles laughs, paws at Derek again. He pins Stiles arm down. 

"You're not a very good listener, are you?" Derek asks, eyes skeptical but playful. Stiles shrugs and talks low. 

"Nah, more of a talker. Great at doing things with my mouth, actually. I could show you." He winks then bats his eyelashes innocently. Derek snaps his teeth playfully. 

"You'd better watch yourself, Stilinski." Stiles laughs again, nips at Derek's collar. 

"Why, the big bad wolf gonna' get me?" Derek gives a very fake howl and Stiles giggles delightedly, especially when Scott groans loudly and tells them to shut up. 

"Should've shut the door Scotty!" Stiles shouts. 

"Can't, had to watch the two of you!" 

"That's called voyeurism, McCall!" He hears Allison laugh. 

"Not what I meant..." Scott trails off, to what Stiles assumes is Allison distracting him. When he looks back at Derek, his eyes are glazed over. The look the wolves get when the catch a scent. 

Oh. _Oh._

It makes sense, Stiles figures. Scott said the scent of arousal is one of the strongest, it makes sense that it'd affect the wolves around it. 

He can work with that. 

"So how do I get out of grounding?" He asks, kissing and licking at Derek's lower lip. Derek hums, kisses him back slowly. 

"You can be good." 

"Oh, I can be very good." There's a soft giggle and a whine from Allison's room, and Stiles smiles lightly when Derek shudders and puts the pillow to his ears. 

Yeah, he can **_definitely_** work with this. 

Stiles growls humanly and playfully, kissing Derek on the lips. 

"Can I be ungrounded now?" He says, kissing at Derek's jaw and gripping at his arm. Derek nods, ignoring any sounds from the other room. He twins his fingers in Stiles hair and holds him close. 

This feels ridiculously familiar. 

He's so goddamn _nervous_ about tomorrow. He holds the amulet still around hanging around his neck and rubs his thumb over the opal, fingertips tingling at the touch. He's exhausted, he doesn't know why he didn't notice before. He lets the amulet go and buries his face closer to Derek 

"You'll stay with me tomorrow, right?" Stiles asks, hating how small his voice sounds. Derek kisses his forehead.  

"I'll be right by your side." 

"Promise?" Stiles yawns, closing his eyes and lulling quickly into warmth and safety; into _pack_. The sounds from the other room growing quieter and less frequent. Derek hums quietly, nuzzles the top of his head. 

"I promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that I wanted explained, was. Anything left out was for a reason. I apologize if it seems a little fast paced, not only is Stiles a teenaged boy, They've known each other their whole lives. Also, who wouldn't wanna be all up on that?


	3. i will follow you into the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this and you've been waiting then you are the light of my life and a literal goddess/god. No seriously, thank you for reading this monstrosity.  
> The thing is that it may be vain but I'm very proud of this piece. Its not finished, its mostly just notes and my own head but this has and will always be one of my favorite things Ive ever written. I'll admit, there's more than just this. I have snippets and drabbles hidden in my files to go with this story but the reason I don't put it out is I'm not sure anyone is interested. I supposed I will, if anyone is, but you have to know up front that I may never finish this. It's not that I dont want to, because I do, but since I began this I've moved twice, battled valiantly with depression, and started writing out my own novels, and even that is irregular at best. I want to try and finish this up, so I hope to do that and I thank you again for reading this story.
> 
> Lastly, if you all still watch teen wolf, like the show this story is no longer what it used to be. You all know who is and isnt gone, you know that this story is now basically a 3A canon divergence. Nothing after that is in affect, and I look at some things very differently than I used to. I wont go back and erase it because if I continue this I want to grow from how it was. But for the record, Derek being with other people and knowing Stiles was his mate isnt "cheating". Being someones mate, in my own writing, is the way I feel about it in real life. Its about what you want it to be, it doesnt have to be romantic. And i try to imply in the story that Derek and Stiles were originally not romantic as children, obviously. More best friends, family. They fell in love because life happens. Their love makes it even stronger, yes, but Derek's abusers do not equate cheating. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and if you're knew, welcome and thank you as well.
> 
> P.S. This isnt beta'd and its one a.m. for me right now and if there are mistakes I apologize I'll probably look it over in a while. You need to know that Stiles memories are italicized, Allison's are italicized AND bolded, and memories are in parentheses

"Are you ready?"

_Fuck, no_

"Just...can we wait for Stiles and Derek?" Scott grimaces but nods, squeezing Allison's hand a little tighter. She's so thankful for him being solid, a complete rock in this. She has no idea what she'd do without him, without all of them.

She feels almost relieved now that she understands why she's so comfortable with Stiles, why she feels the fierce, strong need to protect him. She's glad there's an explanation, even if it's something as whacked out as _'Stiles is a witch and took away your memories'._

Like _that_ was an easy ball to drop.

Allison supposes on some levels, it makes complete sense. Her father, for as long as she can remember (which she realizes isn't that far), has walked around their homes telling stories of her Uncle John, about the grand training trips they took. He'd mention, in passing, that he was sorry. Constantly, how he was sorry.

She remembered being very confused, and almost sad when her mom and dad got married. It hadn't made sense, at the time. She knew her parents loved each other, yes, but they weren't in love. They were friends, allies. Not lovers.

They don't have to wait long for the boys; Derek and Stiles show up momentarily. Stiles won't look at her, wont speak yet. He looks as frightened as she feels. Derek puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The four of them walk in together. Everyone is waiting. Her and Stiles' father, Lydia, Cora, Isaac, Dr. Deaton.

Peter.

There are two large tubs of ice in the middle of the room, and a table with two candles, a rock, an old dust covered book, and a bowl of water.

Deaton looks up from his low conversation with the adults and sighs at them.

"When you two are ready, you're going to get in the tubs. I'm going to be helping Lydia with the spell, so I won't be asking questions like I did with Isaac." He pauses, walks over to Lydia. "Instead, Mr. Stilinski will ask Allison, and Mr. Argent will ask Stiles. We need to surface the memories, put them at the front of your minds so it wont take much for Stiles to break his hold on Allison." Allison and Stiles nod, pulling off most of their sweatshirts and shoes so they can go under. They have time, now. They didn't have to jump into ice water in good clothes, opting instead for shorts.

"Lydia and I will perform the spell. I need you both to slice a small cut on your hands and put blood on to the stone. This will help seal the spell so it can't happen again." He hands Stiles the knife, who cuts his hand without a second thought. Allison does the same; if Stiles thinks it's okay so does she. The rock is smooth, grey, flat and round. On one side is Scott's tattoo; the other is Derek's. Deaton takes the rock from them and places it next to the candles.

Allison takes a deep breath and looks over at Stiles. He looks just as terrified as she does. Are they even ready for this? He takes his hand in hers and laces their fingers together in comfort.

It feels so comfortable and natural. Like he's been there, this entire time. Her head feels almost fuzzy; foggy, in a way. She feels like she should say something to him, anything to assure him that she's not going to run from this. Instead, what comes out is;

"Don't let the muggles get you down."

Derek's eyes roll so hard she swears they'll fall out.

Scott and Isaac both giggle.

Cora takes a deep breath; looks as if she'll cry.

Lydia looks at her like she's grown her own set of fangs and claws.

Her father, Stiles' father, Peter and Deaton look fond.

But Stiles?

He takes her in his arms, holds her tightly against him. She nuzzles into his shoulder and closes her eyes; breathing in his scent. It's comfort and love and warmth; he feels like family. Stiles doesn't let her go for a long time, their pack chatters and moves around them but she pays no mind. This is everything she couldn't say to him and everything she needed to.

They're ready.

Allison nods at Stiles, he imitates the notion and they both dip into the water. It's a bitter, nasty cold. It feels like darkness; it's the only way Allison can describe it. She knows it's different this time. She's not creating a darkness around her heart; hopefully she's decreasing it.

The last thing Allison sees is Stiles going under the water.

The last thing Stiles sees is Derek's hand holding him down.

Chris and John stand above Stiles and Allison, neither with their own child. Deaton had said it would be easier for John to bring the memories from Allison and Chris from Stiles.

"Stiles, can you hear me?"

_(Stiles is thrown up into the air, his Uncle Chris' astounded laughter filling his ears. The target across the field has a bullet hole right through the bulls eye. "I told your father you'd be a good shot_!")

 "Can you hear me, Allie?"

_**("That's my girl!" Uncle John shouts, whooping and making rude gestures at her father and Stiles as she and Uncle John past them on their four-wheeler. Aunt Kate will be so proud.)** _

 "Good, Stiles, I'm going to ask you a few random questions about your childhood, is that okay?"

_(He's running through the woods in front of Derek, screaming at the older boy that he'll never catch him, wolf or not. When Derek does catch him, pulling Stiles in to ruffle his hair Stiles flings himself at Derek and nuzzles him, growling the way Uncle Pete taught him to. "Caught you!" Stiles says. Derek only laughs. )_

"Allison, I'm going to ask you a few things. I want you to try and answer me as best as you can."

_**(Allison is sitting on top of the kitchen table drinking her lemon honey tea that Aunty Alice made for her. Everyone is asleep except for them. She loves it; whenever her Daddy and Uncle John aren't paying attention Aunty Al warms the tea without turning on the stove, pressing her finger to her lips with a smile and holding the cup in her palm. Allison knows its the best secret ever.)** _

John and Chris exchange a look, knowing that this is the best thing they can do for their children. Peter stands near Deaton and Lydia who are preparing the spell quickly and efficiently. When they finish with the questions, Lydia and Deaton will perform the spell and hopefully.

Hopefully...

"Stiles do you remember who used to pick you up from school?"

_(Stiles runs out the school doors with Cora dragging him down the stairs and to their family. He hops on the handle bars of Derek's bike, watches Cora wiggle onto Ollie's handlebars and Allie's already with Nate. Uncle Chris always finishes teaching her early so she can go with the older kids to pick he and Cora up. Laura is already in front of all of them, setting a steady pace home. He and Derek are in the back, laughing at Cora and Allie's singing.)_

Scott looks up at Derek like he has been the past few days. He remembers Stiles having a friend he was with when he wasn't at Scotts. He remembers watching a little girl from a different class drag Stiles out the door.

"Who taught you to braid hair, Allison?"

_**(Aunt Tally finishes the long braid in her hair and ties a green bow at the end of it. She's glad Aunt Tally did it. Allison is good at braiding her own hair but not as good as her Auntie. She kisses Aunt Tally's cheek and yells her thank yous' as she barrels out the door to catch up to the boys.)** _

Cora squeezes Allison's hand and looks up at Isaac who's still holding her steady. She glances over her shoulder at Scott and Derek who are holding on to Stiles. Derek looks worried, but less tense every time Stiles remembers something. She can't blame him, she feels the same way.

Deaton nods at John and Chris, signaling at them to ask a final question each so they can perform the spell.

"Stiles...do you, remember Laura?"

Derek snaps his head up to look at Chris then back down at Stiles.

_(Stiles has his fingers tangled in Laura's fur and bares his neck to the wolf, the way Derek and Cora do. Derek growls at Laura and she yips back at him then presses her cold nose against Stiles' neck.)_

"Allison who was your best friend?"

_**(It's bitter cold and dark, but Allison isn't scared. She chases after Derek, his dark fur in contrast to the snow beneath them. She can't see the cabin but she can smell the bonfire and hear the laughter. Derek hops happily in the snow and tugs the bottom of her sweater with his teeth. She'll never tell him how he reminds her of an excited puppy.)** _

The lights flicker and Derek grips on to Stiles' shoulder tightly. He looks up and around, listening to Deaton perform the spell. Cora runs her fingers through Allison's soaked hair and mutters quietly to her.

 "This is my will." Lydia and Deaton finish the spell in unison.

It's instantaneous. Stiles and Allison fling themselves from the cold water, shaking and muttering, Stiles eyes are dark, irises black and unforgiving. Stiles is gasping for air, his heart pounding and the light flickering above him. Derek and Scott help him out of the tub and hand him a towel, Isaac and Cora doing the same for Allison.

Stiles hears music, a familiar melody in a sweet, low voice. It's calming and feminine, and confusing. No one is singing, not a mouth is moving?

"Stiles?" Lydia is steadying him as he jerks his head around, looking for the voice. He catches a glimpse of Allison's hair, but looks away quickly when his heart feels as if its going to be ripped from his chest. He's not ready for this.

"Please...please stop singing that fucking song..." Allison whimpers, he can feel her shaking, can feel it in his very bones. Chris looks wild, eyes filling with concern for his child. He assures her that no one is signing but Stiles knows. He knows Allie hears it to, he knows she's feeling what he is.

Lydia is studying him the way she does when she's met with anything new. It's different, now. He can feel the dormant magic in her, not alive as his; not as awake. It's no less warm, though. It's just as bright, just as enticing.

Someone clears their throat.

"Well?" Derek says, looking between the two of them while wringing his hands. Lydia's head doesn't look away from his eyes at first. She narrows her own, tilts her head, reaches her hand out in a way that maybe she can feel his restless magic as well. "Did it work?"

When Stiles looks at him, Derek sees so many different emotions cross his face, reach his eyes as they lighten to his natural brown; no longer black. He's sure the spell broke, it had to.

_("How come you're still up, Der?" Derek cracks an eye open to see the rambunctious eight year old with his hands on his chin, head held off the ground by his elbows. The boy is looking at him with big, bambi eyes, smiling like he's been laughing, not napping like he's supposed to be._

_"Sh, Stiles. You'll wake the others. Go back to sleep.."_

_"Nah-uh! Can't! You didn't answer my question!" Derek sighs heavily and pulls the Stiles on his chest to finish their nap. Stiles puts his head above Derek's heart and looks up at Laura, wide awake with the sun behind her head, making her long hair shine and sparkle and it's wild with the wind. Stiles knows, even at eight that there are no girls prettier than his pack. Laura smiles at him at laughs, full and loud, making Allie wake up and wiggle on to a more comfortable position between Cora and Ollie. Ollie whines and tells his sister to be quiet or he'll wake Cora too._

_Derek pulls Stiles again so he's locked against Derek's side, his head still pressed against the older boys heart. Green eyes lock with his own._

_"If I sleep, who will help Laura watch you pups?")_

"Yeah," He breathes, "it worked."

Stiles knows their are tears on his face, he knows his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Oh god, he's fucked up. He has to fix Allison, he has to give her memories back. She can't forget them, can't forget him. He stumbles across the room, allowing Isaac to catch him and hold him steady.

"Allie?" He whispers, voice cracking, his throat aches from the tears he's holding back. Fuck, how could he do this? "Allie, look up at me, come on." He can almost see it, now, the dust in her head, holding her memories apart. He just needs to sweep away the dust, needs to take it away so she wont forget anymore.

Allison looks up at him.

_**(They're lost in the museum. Allison let Stiles talk her into looking at the dinosaur exhibit alone and now they're lost.** _

_**"AllieAllieAllie!" Stiles rushes out, grasping her hand and pulling her to look at a whole different exhibit. "Allie look at it!"** _

_**Allison giggles despite herself, looking around at other people then back at the big stuffed golden wolf.** _

_**"It looks like Uncle Pete!" She whispers, Stiles laughs delightedly and jumps up and down, pleased she made the connection.** _

_**Before she can do anything else, someone grabs her. In a second, Stiles is kicking and pushing whoever it is and she turns around to help, just to see her father fall down to grasp his knee. Both of their jaws drop. They are in so much trouble. They're going to be grounded forever!** _

_**She hears a deep laugh above her and she and Stiles look up to see her Uncle John, laughing the way Stiles had moments ago.** _

_**"Well Chris," He says between laughs, "We did teach them to defend themselves from being grabbed like that. Maybe you shoulda' thought of that."** _

_**Her father curses at him.** _

_**Allie and Stiles smile at each other and tangle their fingers again.)** _

It takes Allison twelve seconds before the tears start.

 ------

 

She's squished between Scott and Isaac, she's forbade either of them from touching her while she cries. She hardly even knows if she's crying in relief of having her entire memory back or in sorrow for remembering all she's lost; all they lost. Stiles is completely silent in the passenger seat, having not said a word since he let her memories go.

She remembers just enough, now. She remembers Derek being the closest thing to a big brother she had, how he was her best friend and confidant for so long. Remembers how Stiles was practically her soul mate, the one person she could spend time with and never get bored of, didn't idolize him like she did with Derek, almost viewing Stiles as more of a twin.

She remembers Her Aunt Talia, Derek's mother. She remembers how Aunty Tally would braid her hair before she went out to chase the wolves or practice with her bow. Remembers Aunt Alice; Stiles mother. How she would her magic to warm tea just right for her, how she'd show Allison anything she could when her husband's back was turned.

She remembers how Uncle Pete would babysit them all, remembers when Laura took them out for day trips, remembers Cora helping her paint her nails.

She remembers most of all having a pack.

They get to Derek's and it's still quiet. Lydia, Cora, their Dads and Peter pull in behind them, talking in hushed tones. Derek goes to lead Stiles from the car but the moment Derek touches him, Stiles is rambling frantically, words she doesn't understand and only catches pieces of. Its not worth the commotion it's causing so she takes Stiles hand in hers and leads him into the house without saying a word.

He doesn't talk to her either, she isn't special that way. He does respond to her more quickly, pulling her into his arms for the umpteenth today and it's like she can finally breath again. She lets herself relax finally, settle in his warmth. Their pack mates move around them, Lydia talking to Scott quietly, Cora having a hushed argument with Derek. Her father, Uncle John, ( **Sheriff, Allison!** ) and Peter trying to mediate it. Isaac though, he stands with them. Not to close and not even looking at them, but close enough that his presence is known, is a comfort.

He lets her go slowly, holding her at arms length. He nods at her once and goes upstairs, presumably to lay down. She's exhausted herself, but knows she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She moves to the couch, lays down on it and stares emptily at the TV.

No one bothers her for hours, they move around her at light speed, each having different conversations and lives, things to do. She can't look at them anymore, especially not Derek.

Goddamnit.

She's so angry with herself, and a little with Stiles. If it hadn't happened, if they had only worked together--

**No.**

There's no reason for her to think about that. There's nothing any of them can do now except make it better.

She lies there until the sky goes dark and the pack settles around her to watch a movie, Scott and Stiles conveniently missing. She hasn't a clue what they're watching, but everyone is quiet and cuddling around her. It's nice to have the familiarity and comfort of her pack, even when all she can feel is the fresh loss.

Peter is looking at her, staring her down really. It's making her fingers itch and her throat ache, but she stares back for a few long moments, then closes her eyes which burn behind her lids.

When she opens them the movie is rolling its credits and she has a puddle of drool under her mouth and on her warm pillow; her hair is sweaty and sticking to her face. She looks around and Peter is still staring. She can feel Derek's irritation, the way his thigh stiffens _(and when did her head get in Derek's lap?_ ) and the hand that was playing with her hair stops.

"You almost look like her, you know." Peter begins, walking into the room from Derek's kitchen. Everyone halts their own conversations and looks between the two, Lydia looks frantically at her, offering an escape but Allison wants to know, needs to know what he's talking about. She presses her hand down into the couch, careful not to put any weight on Derek and pushes herself up to look Peter in the eye.

"I look like who?"

"My sister, dear girl." He comes around the couch and touches her hair, Cora snarls at him. "You used to braid it, the first couple months you were back. All the braids she taught you. You could pass as one of her children, I'm sure."

"Peter!" Derek's eyes flash but it's too late. Allison is up and pushing Peter out of the way and into the kitchen. She rushes to the sink and flicks the water on, and dry heaves into the sink. She's aware of a hand on her back, of delicate fingers holding her hair back. There's nothing in her stomach for her to lose; eventually the heaves turn to sobs, coming from deep in the pit of her stomach.

The soft hands turn her around and she's met with her face in perfect strawberry blonde hair. Lydia shushes her and whispers comfort to her, wipes away her tears. It's not long before Derek is their too, carefully pulling her from Lydia. She fights him just barely, pushes at him, tells him she can take care of herself but all that comes out are garbled words and harsh sobs.

"I'm sorry." She swears, digs her nails into his shirt. "I'm so fucking sorry, Der. I'm sorry, I'm--"

"Allie." He pulls her closer and lets her cry, lets her scream and babble incoherently about his mother and sister and brother, about their pack, about their Aunt Alice, about everything they've lost since.

She cries until she can't anymore, until her body is weak and her throat is sore. She doesn't pull away from him, she doesn't even move. She wants him to hold her up as long as he will, she's tired of being the strong one, she wants to let this be the one night she accepts help.

Derek carries her back to the couch. The house is dark; the only light is that of the street lights outside of the condo. Isaac is curled up on the loveseat watching them; watching her. Derek lays her down on the couch then grabs a blanket and scoots in behind her.

"Won't Stiles miss you?" It' barely a whisper and she hates how weak her voice is. She feels more than sees Derek shake his head.

"Scott is with him." She closes her eyes, settles back into him, happy for the warmth and closeness. "Your Dad and Uncle left. So did Peter." He adds after a beat.

She's mostly asleep when Derek puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer back; whispering softly into the night.

"I'm sorry too." and then, almost inaudible. "I miss them too."

 

\---------

 

Allison squints up at the overcast sky. It's almost too bright and leaves her with a headache and sore eyes. It smells as if it's going to rain, but Derek doesn't say anything about it, just leads her and Stiles into the empty park.

Derek had woke her up this morning and gently pulled her to the table, let her climb on top and made her some tea, the way she likes it, sweetened with honey and lemon. It didn't take him anything to remember; he presented that and a bowl of peanut butter cereal like it was nothing, like he'd been doing that every day and not missed out on it for what, seven years?

She likes sitting on top of the table, though. She always had as a child, and still remembers how her Mother had banned her from eating dinner with them for a week when she caught Allison with sitting in the place they eat. Her father had pitied her, kissed her forehead and brought her dinner every night, apologizing over and over.

She ate half of her bowl of cereal before Stiles padded down to the kitchen. Without breathing a word to any of them, he climbed up on the table and sat next to her, crossed his legs and literally took the spoon from her mouth to eat the rest of her breakfast. It had felt familiar and comfortable and she even smiled when Derek snorted at Isaac's face.

Now here they are, following Derek into an empty park on the edge of the preserve. She remembers it, not very well yet, but Derek had told them he wanted to take them here today, for whatever reasons.

"So why are we here?" She asks, pulling on the bottom of Derek's jacket, he doesn't even look back at her. _Rude._

"You'll see." Allison turns around and mocks him wordlessly, Stiles laughing softly at her and Derek stopping abruptly so she rams into him. Stiles only laughs harder, the traitor.

He starts walking again until they're all at the top of hill, where sits an old willow tree.

Her fingers ache and her legs throb, and she can't help herself. When Derek sits down under it, relaxing on the mossy ground like they've done a thousand times as kids, she kicks a foot up and reaches up to the lowest branch then pulls her self up. Once she's steady on the lowest branch she begins to climb.

Stiles settles himself beside Derek and watches her, content to watch Allison's memories come back to her.

Allison isn't quite at the top yet but she can feel the warmth and happiness spreading inside her chest; she can't stop the smile breaking its way on her face, cracking her lips in the process. It's hardly a struggle. She's fit, she's trained. She's used to this.

She feels on top of the world. Allison almost hates herself for thinking such a cliché thing, but it's true. It's not like she can see all of Beacon Hills, she can't even see past the other trees. But what she can see is Stiles and Derek. She feels the wind sweeping around her and the leaves against her legs. If she's quiet, she can almost hear Laura's soft singing, lulling them into a rest under this very willow.

She can remember how they came here several times a week, when homework was said and done; when their parents all needed time off. They all did. She, Stiles, Derek, Cora, Derek's brother Ollie who was painfully human, his cousin who was a born wolf to Talia's human sister, something entirely unheard of and Laura, the born to be alpha of their pack.

_Their pack._

It's not as if she can remember everything that instant, no. She hardly remembers Derek's brother, if she's being honest she only really remembers the three eldest Hale children constantly at each others throats, completely unable to get along. She'll be damned if she can even remember their cousin's name right now, but she knows she will, soon.

She can feel hope at the top of this stupid willow, something she hardly feels anymore.

Stiles waves at her, can't help the slight lurch of fear he gets thinking she'll fall, but she knows she wont, he's seen her climb farther than she is now, seen her actually nearly fall off. He scoots close to Derek, who has had his eyes closed, and brushes against him, pleased when Derek's eyes flutter open.

"You didn't come to your room last night." It's a murmur of words, an observation as if Stiles is saying something as trivial as 'the grass is green'.

"Fell asleep on the sofa with Allison and Isaac." He shrugs, shifting his weight and putting and arm around Stiles, sliding his hand under the back of Stiles shirt, pressing his knuckles into Stiles skin. The human shivers but doesn't bat his hand away. Stiles nods at him, pulls one of his knees up and balances his elbow on it.

"Scott stayed with me." Derek's nostrils flare and he smirks light and playfully.

"Figured so." Stiles scoffs at him. They both fall back into silence watching Allison. She's steadying herself, finding balance on a particularly thick branch. When she gains it, she lets go of the trunk, pushes off as lightly as she can and walks across the branch. Both of them watch nervously as the branch thins beneath her feet, and hold their breath when she crouches down, sitting on the branch then bending forward and laying on it, looking comfortable even thought they know it can't be.

She smiles down at them, waves and starts picking leaves off the vine and dropping them down, watching them float slowly to the grass. She looks peaceful, now. Young and care free. Stiles thrives on it, thinks of all the times he's seen her smile this way. It's been a while, really. Even without gaining some of his memories, it's been a while since he's seen her truly happy.

Derek's being highly patient with him and Allison, letting them take time under (and on) the willow tree when he's supposed to be showing them things. He suppose this is what Derek wanted, though, to help them remember their lives by going where they used to.

Eventually, though, Allison starts climbing down. All slow and careful movements, as if she's going to regret leaving the tree, and Derek supposes in some way that she will. Allison always was a climber, whether it be trees or fences or the kitchen table. She likes to be tall, Chris had always joked. Once she reaches the final branch, she hooks the back of her knees on it and swings so she's hanging upside down, her braid looking more like a tail.

"We came here a lot, with everyone else, right? And we'd take naps in the sun." Derek nods, glances at Stiles and hoping he's remembering some of it too. Stiles licks his lips and Derek can't help but track the movement. Stiles is staring aimlessly at the ground, concentrating on whatever it is he's on the edge of.

"I remember..." He clears his throat, "there was a little river, somewhere. and we'd walk through it and play in it, until our feet ached from the rocks." Allison nods, like she can remember it too, then bends forward to grab onto the branch and quite literally let go and purposely land on Stiles. He groans in pain but doesn't push her off, don't scold her for nearly landing directly on him. He puts his arm over her shoulders and lets her nuzzle his shoulder. And hell if that doesn't warm Derek's heart.

Derek pushes himself off the ground and pulls Allison upright by the back of her neck as if she were a pup, she rolls her eyes and bats his hands away, helping Stiles the rest of the way up. She whips her head around at both of them, then her eyes become unfocused; she stares behind Derek's head to the small valley where the river is. Derek watches as her hand slowly drops from Stiles arm, watches her eyes skirt around the memory.

In seconds she's down the hill, as if she's not quick enough the river will just run away. Derek smiles at her and takes Stiles hand, walks with him down the hill at a more reasonable pace. They make it down the hill and into the grass in front of the water, where Allison is standing in. Stiles says her name, and steps towards her. She spins around and walks out, kicking the water off her feet and moving forward to grab Stiles wrists.

"You used to make the water," she twirls her finger, "do things. Like a water-bender, or something?" She steps backwards, pulling Stiles into the shallow stream after he kicks his shoes and socks off.

"I did?" Allison nods at him, continues walking until they're directly in the middle. Derek watches them in silence, stares at how determined Allison's eyes are and how still Stiles is being. He watches until finally, finally, the water under their feet swirls and rises around them, creating a liquid wall. Derek can't stop his mouth from dropping open, and a quick intake of air. As a child, Stiles didn't really show him his magic. Stiles relied on Derek, let Derek think he wasn't good at controlling it.

But this is...it's amazing.

Allison lets go of his wrist and puts her hand into the water, acting as if it's a waterfall. The water continues to cascade around them for a few more minutes, before Derek says anything.

"You were able to do that before?" As Derek asks, the water stops, falls down back into itself and Allison frowns. Stiles clears his throat, lets go of Allison and scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah. Elements are," he sniffs, "a lot easier." Derek wants to stare him down, wants to know just how easy this is, wants to know if Stiles could do this before the fire, before his mother died, but Allison catches his eye. She's spinning around slowly, as if she's looking for something or catching the wind. He tilts his head at her, but she doesn't respond.

Stiles watches Derek as he steps closer to the stream and closer to them. He stays as quiet as possibly, completely intrigued by them. Allison is still moving in circles, wading in the water and looking as if she could spread wings and fly away at any moment.

She's never looked more beautiful.

"I remember wolves," it's a murmur, Stiles isn't even sure he heard it until Derek raises his eyebrow. Allison still looks bewildered; almost upset. He looks over Derek's face and raises his own eyebrows as Derek crouches down and unlaces his shoes, then strips his socks and rolls his jeans up, steps into the water with them. "I remember real wolves." It's a whisper now.

Derek nods at them, and Stiles feels as if he has to be careful, he can feel the wind swirling around him, and the warmth in his chest and he knows he's doing it, that his nerves are effecting the elements around him, he inhale deeply, tries to steady his heartbeat.

Allison swallows and looks at her hands, wringing them and playing with a piece of her hair.

"Lau-- your older sister could full shift right?" Stiles doesn't miss how she starts to say Laura, or how her breath hitches before she can finish the sentence. Derek gives her a strange look but nods anyway, then shrugs.

"Sometimes. She -- she didn't like to do it when you all were around, so often. Didn't want to run into trouble." Allison pouts at him and exhales loudly.

"But there was almost always a wolf with us." She looks to Stiles for conformation and he nods at her, remembers a sleek, black wolf tailing them and bouncing behind them happily, nudging them into the water.

"What'd it look like?" Derek asks, moving further away from them, as if he's going to walk up stream. Stiles doesn't like how easy it is for Derek to walk away from them, even if he's not really going anywhere. He doesn't know why his stomach sinks, why it makes his fingers and nose cold. When he looks down the water around him is swirling in the opposite direction. He breathes again tries to regain control of it.

In a flurry of panic, not wanting Derek to see how little control he has, he waves his hand above the water and whispers stop. His heart nearly stops as well as the water, and Derek whips around.

Stiles only grins at him, heart still pounding. He's so pleased Derek didn't see him lose control, that he misses half of Allison's explanation.

"And small. But not like, small. Just...young? But not a baby." She still looks confused, but Derek's face is dawning on realization.

"Oh. Yeah, that was me." He says simply and calmly, and Stiles remembers it easily now, how easily it was for Derek pull a full shift, how proudly his mother would smile at her youngest son when he did. He remembers tangling his fingers in soft black fur and a cold nose pressed against his hips and hands when they'd play out here or even in the woods.

Stiles spares a glance at Allison and she looks years younger, completely taken aback by Derek's reply; Stiles almost laughs at her.

"But you can't full shift." Stiles can't help it, he does laugh and Derek glares.

"I'm sure I still could, if I tried."

Stiles heart drops to his stomach. If he tried? Stiles tries to think back on the past year and a half, and he can't remember a single time he's seen Derek as a wolf, proud and happy.

Derek clears his throat and kicks at the water, Stiles has to take a few deep breaths to remain in control, and even then the willow tree in the corner is whipping it leaves as if it's channeling the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. Allison smiles but graciously doesn't say a word.

"I haven't tried a fully shift since the fire." Derek watches as Stiles and Allison purse their lips and tilt their heads in unison.

"Why not?" They ask, and Derek will be damned if that isn't still weird to see. He doesn't know how Stiles magic was enough to make them forget that they practically have a soul bond going on.

He shrugs and says nothing else, and wonders where the old willow is finding wind from; he feels no breeze.

"You could try now." Derek whips his head at Allison's suggestion, then scratches the back of his neck and avoids her eyes.

"That's okay. I don't need to right now." Stiles steps close to him, pressing his body to Derek's but giving him room to back away.

"Your mother always said you were your happiest and proudest after a full shift," Stiles lowers his voice, and Allison looks away as if she can't here them, and Derek cant help but feel fond and grateful for her. "and you're a beautiful wolf. You should try." Derek smiles sadly, and messes with his hair.

"I shouldn't not here, not now."

Stiles nods and looks down, doesn't try to speak anymore or control himself, just lets the magic wash over him in relief. It's overwhelming and freeing, he feels alive, like every cell in his body is awake and jumping and sparking.

It's honestly the most at home and happy feeling he's felt in a long time. He's so sad he ever let this go, wishes he hadn't cast that charm on himself and Allison. It was a childish and young thing to do, to wish away his magic like that. His mom and dad fought for his right to have this and he just cast it away, like the dirty poison his father believed it to be.

But it's not dirty, it's pure and clean. There's nothing better than the divine energy flowing through his veins. Thrumming in his bones and hands, in his blood. He can feel his mother's magic buzzing in the amulet, he's nearly forgotten it was on in all this, he'll have to remember to take it off. But oh, does he miss her.

"Hey, Stiles, come back." Allison's voice is a soft hum, prying his eyes open and she's staring at him in concern.

"What?" He looks at Derek, who is now sporting Allison's befuddled expression from minutes ago. "What?" Apparently he has to repeat himself for anyone to answer him.

"The river is flowing upstream." Allison says simply, and holds his hands. She anchors him back, and he lets go of the stream, mutters his apologies to it, as if the river will be angry. He waves his hands towards the old willow and the breeze around it stops too, he wades over to it and presses his hand to the tree, cant help but feel that he needs to apologize but also feeling insane fore apologizing to a goddamn tree.

Derek is still staring so Allison clears her throat and gets out of the stream and puts on her sandals.

"Is there anywhere else here we used to go to?" Derek nods and reaches his hand out to Stiles and bends, then motions to his back, offering to carry Stiles and really, Stiles isn't going to say no to being lazy. He walks over and jumps onto Derek's back, wraps his legs around his waist and loops his arms loosely around the alpha's neck. Derek hooks his arms around the backs of Stiles' knees and Allison is rolling her eyes and twirling her hair and Stiles has seen her do that a thousand times. Around Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and him and Derek, when she was young and waiting, constantly waiting around for them.

They walk (Derek and Allison walk - Stiles presses his chin on Derek's shoulder and gives him a running commentary) back up the hill and down the other side, to an abandoned shaved ice and hot dog stand.

Stiles has a fair few memories if this place, He remembers Laura, Derek, and Ollie buying them all their favorite flavors. He remembers how it was the only time Ollie got along with his brother and sister, how he was more wolf than human, even though he was born human. Ollie wasn't the nicest one, no Hale was nice by any means unless you're talking about his Mother or Aunt, but He was the bravest one and he always, always stood up for Cora and defended Stiles his fair share of times.

Ollie was always sure to treat them all the same. He was younger than Laura but older than Derek, it was insane how close in age they all were, like Derek's parents couldn't wait. He supposes they couldn't, he's remembering then slowly, it's not coming back as fast as he'd like, but he remembers how in love Aunt Talia and Uncle Mark were, remembers how they challenged and bickered with each other, how she'd touch him anytime he was close and how he couldn't stop smiling when she wasn't looking.

Stiles remembers being young and having a crush on Derek, wanting him to look at Stiles like that. Doesn't seem like a far cry anymore.

Allison is beaming happily at the shut down stand, and he knows she's remembered something good. She whips around to look at them, cheer seeping through her pores.

"Once you chased Stiles halfway up the hill because he poured his entire cup of shaved ice down your pants and Ollie laughed so hard he cried." Derek's ears go pink and he drops Stiles, who is howling with laughter, remembers how hot it had been that day and remembers exactly why he did it.

_(Derek is still laughing at him and it's been two hours. Stiles is angry, he's so mad at Derek and Derek is being a big, stupid bully._

_"Derek, enough. Kid feels shitty enough without you making it worse." Laura is scolding him, thankfully, and Derek just laughs at her too._

_"Oh come! He knows I'm just playing!" Stiles scrunches his nose and squeezes Allie's hand, she at least glares at Derek._

_"It's not funny! Mom said I can't practice with her for a week and Dad actually grounded me!" And if anything, it's Derek's fault!_

_He and Allie were playing in the woods and Derek jumped at them. Allison even threw a rock! Just because Stiles was so scared and couldn't control his magic doesn't mean he should be in trouble._

_Derek laughs harder._

_"They actually put you in time out!" Derek clutches his stomach and doubles over with laughter and Stiles' cheeks burn, even Allie is trying not to smile now. Laura scoffs and Ollie punches Derek's shoulder._

_"Stop it Derek or I'll give you another tail!" Stiles threatens, trying to look as brave as he can. Derek looks up at him._

_"Think you can do it on purpose?" Stiles stomps his foot and Derek howls with laughter again, and Stiles grabs Allison shaved ice and while Derek is still laughing he pulls the back of his pants and dumps the entire cup down._

_Everyone is still and silent until Derek does the weirdest dance trying to get the ice out. Laura is covering her mouth, Allison is giggling and Ollie is crying with laughter._

_Stiles turns and bolts for the hill.)_

He and Allison are still laughing hysterically. Allison is doubled over, bracing herself on the bench and Stiles is still on the ground; Derek is standing there looking as if he swallowed a lemon and that makes it worse.

"Then Laura told you not be so sour faced and you two starting wrestling so bad a deputy who worked with my Dad separated you and took us all home and you were grounded too!"

Allison's giggles only get louder and Derek's ears are bright red. He ignores their laughter and scratches the back of his head, mumbling that they don't have to remember everything.

Once they regain composure, Allison glances around her with a soft smile on her face, she narrows her eyes at Derek and he raises his eyebrows.

"There was a wedding here, too. In the park. I remember." Derek's cheeks darken, matching his ears. He motions for the two to follow him and walks across the park to a small pavilion before the main road to the town.

"It was here. The wedding." Stiles' face heats, he can almost remember why too. He feels his stomach fill with butterflies and he doesn't know why, only remembers hot dogs and flower crowns. Allison is still smiling soft, touching and climbing on the picnic tables, touching the names written on the ceiling in permanent marker. He voice is quiet and even.

"Who's wedding?"

"Ours. Mine and Stiles. He made Laura give me away." Stiles drops his face in his hands and hides his blush, his stomach now swarming with butterflies.

"Oh my god. Please tell me I didn't actually insist on a garbage bag wedding dress."

"And a flower crown." Derek adds helpfully. Allison dissolves into another fit of giggles, Derek smiles cheekily and continues. "Allison was your best lady because Scott was visiting his Dad and couldn't come be your best man. Peter officiated. You," Derek snorts, covers his mouth in an attempt to hid his laughter, "you gave your own vows and everything, Allison made a speech. Your dad barbequed hot dogs and told us not to cash our checks before we got them."

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek, who is now laughing with Allison, like he didn't agree to marry Stiles when Stiles was seven. Derek obviously has no shame. He can hear rain hitting the roof, looks out into the park to see it's really starting to come down.

Allison is looking out at it longingly and all Derek can see is her nearly ten years younger, bouncing under the very same pavilion and sprinting home in the rain, dancing and singing and screaming as if running when it's pouring is a normal thing to do. She looks over at them and Stiles catches the glint in her eyes. Derek can see the moment they feel it, that they remember doing this time and again.

He doesn't get another breath in before they're in it, screeching and laughing and spinning. He calls after them, tells them they'll catch their death out there before he chases them the entire way home.

\-----

_He can't breathe, not like this. It's too hard. Why are they running? Aunt Katie is crying, she keeps asking please, "please don't kill him, please don't put him down, I can't be without him."_

_Aunt Katie won't slow down, she says they have to run. Allie dropped her bow, they can't stop running, can't stop, can't._

_He's never seen eyes so blue._

**"Let me ask you a question Stiles, have you ever seen a rabid dog?"**

_Aunt Katie's dragging them through the woods, she says they have to run, they have to hurry "Allie baby don't look back we need to go"_

**"Do you wanna' know what happened?"**

_Laura is singing again in front of them, the faster they run the farther away she is. Her face is wrong, there's dirt on her, her hair is stringy and her eyes are soulless._

**"I was forced to put a bullet in his head."**

_Uncle Chris's gun went off._

_Allison turns around. He can't, he can't he cant he cant. He wont turn, he doesn't want to see it._

**"Would you prefer I lock him up and burn the house down around him?"**

_He sees a door, cant get Allie's attention, can't make Aunt Katie stop screaming, but he hears laughter._

_The door pushes open easily, into the living room at Aunt Talia's house. Derek and Aunt Katie are on the couch watching a movie, she's laughing. Aunt Katie doesn't laugh anymore._

_Why is she smiling like that?_

_She's gone again, the room is white for a moment. Stiles is sitting on the bottom step, holding Cora's hand._

_Uncle Peter is yelling at Aunty Tally, he's swearing, telling her he's not going to be married off under any circumstances. Uncle Chris looks sad; he says to be reasonable, Uncle Peter just screams and slams the door open, Stiles starts to follow him out._

_The moment his foot hits the kitchen, he's back in his own house. Mom looks worried, she whips her head at him and then at the door. She waves her hand, locking it, and grabs him buy his arm and shoves him in the back of the pantry._

**"Don't try to run."**

_The front door opens with a bang, Mama screams and throws curses at the door. Then it's quiet, he opens the door--_

 

He can't escape the mess of sheets, they're everywhere and he cant get his head out of them. The bed dips below them and he thinks it's Derek. His heart is pounding and his breath is short. He keeps yanking at the sheets trying to escape the cocoon he's created and finally a hand escapes and he grabs Derek's face and pulls it close so he can kiss Derek when he frees Stiles from his cocoon.

Only when Derek pulls away the sheets so Stiles can kiss him, it's not Derek at all.

It's Scott.

Scott's face is still in his hands and Scott's arms are holding his own body up so he doesn't fall on top of Stiles. Neither one of them dares move for a moment, both staring with wide eyes, until Stiles moves his hand over Scott's face, brushing over his nose, feeling his face as if he's never seen before.

"Stiles, buddy," Scott starts, licking his lips and huffing out a shaky laugh, "are you okay? Your heart...I could hear it from downstairs." Stiles bops Scott’s nose lightly, laughs a little.

“Oh, its only you.” The wolf laughs back, nuzzles at his best friend’s jaw, leaving his scent on Stiles.

“Yeah. It’s only me.” They’re quiet for another moment, breathing in content, before Scott breaks the silence. “What happened? Were you panicking?”

“No I just…” Stiles breaks off, sighs in exasperation. “I had a nightmare, but I think I remembered stuff too? Where’s your girlfriend?” Scott laughs, stands up and offers his hand and drags stiles down the steps to the kitchen, where Allison is perched on the table eating grilled cheese, and Isaac is waiting for them nervously by the sink. Allison looks up at him questioningly as Stiles clambers up on the table and sits beside her.

“I remembered something, I think.” She nods, turns her body to face him and gestures for him to do the same. He does and she waits another moment and puts down her sandwich.

“Show me?” It’s a simple request, and it leaves him nervous. What if its not important, or the dream has jumbled it too much? What if its too hard for her to see Kate, what if -- “Hey, just show me. I wanna see if you can do it, still.” He sighs and nods, grabs her hand if only to soothe himself and pushes at his mind and into hers, recalling the memories and clamping his eyes shut in hopes this doesn't hurt her.

Isaac exchanges a look with Scott and shuffles closer to the alpha, they watch in silence, waiting for the witch and the huntress to speak. No one moves for a long few minutes, until Allison blinks a few times, and Stiles opens his eyes. She huffs at the doe like face he makes and picks at the ends of her hair.

“Derek and Kate?” Stiles stomach drops, she looks confused and unhappy. “Uncle Tom, I forgot…” She scoffs, jumps off the table. “Where are my keys, Scott?” He looks at Isaac, then Allison, then Stiles.

“Why?”

“We’re going to go talk to Derek.” The boys exchange a look and shuffle after her, grabbing shoes and jackets as she rummages through her purse for her keys, calling happily when she finds them. They follow her out to the car when Stiles finally grabs her arm.

“Al--”

“Derek and Kate. What was that? She was so much older than him.”

“He’s older than us.”

“But--” She makes that face again, unhappy and confused, it makes Stiles sad, reminds him of Scott too.

“Do you even know where Derek is?” Scott asks, sliding into the back of the SUV with Isaac. Allison scoffs, smiles conspiratorially at Stiles.

“I’m gonna take a wild shot in the dark and assume he’s at Stiles’ place, with our Dads. Derek likes to pretend he’s a grumpy old man like the rest of em’.”

Stiles laughs whole-heartedly and doesn't disagree with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Sheriff and Mr. Argent will explain it to you next chapter.
> 
> (And to Stiles.)
> 
> Come add me on [tumblr](http://fear-teamhuman.tumblr.com/) and I'll answer questions and give you updates :3


End file.
